Story Of A Girl
by xoxoisabella17
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to be with her father. What happens when the school player makes her his next chase? This time around Forks isnt as boring as it seems.. OOC. AllHuman
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Its Bella, this is my new story called "A Story Of A Girl" Thanks for taking interest in this story. Please review! I need to know if I should continue. Thanks! Oh, and for readers of my other story "Forever" I am still continuing that story. Okay, here is chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I also don't own Myspace, or Taylor Swift, or her magnificent song "Should've Said No."**

I looked around my old room, the room that I have had since I was born. I loved this room, it fits me perfectly. It was painted a calming navy blue with sky blue flower accents and everything else in the room was a similar blue. I would definitely miss it.

"Bella! We gotta go if your going to catch your flight! Are you ready?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." I replied and picked up my carry on bag, took one more glance around the room I was going to miss so much, and made my way down the stairs. Okay, let me backtrack, my name is Isabella Swan, but I told everyone to call me Bella. I bet your wondering why I'm saying goodbye to my room and getting ready to go to the airport. Well, I'm moving in with my dad Charlie. My dad has always wanted me to come live with him, so one day I just decided that I was going to make a change and move to Forks, Washington. Everyone was surprised with my decision to move to the rainiest place in the continental US considering the fact I hate rain and every other wet weather, but that's me for ya, I never fail to surprise people, or so I've been told.

I got downstairs and without tripping once to my surprise and noticed that my mom had already gone out to the car. I opened the door about to head for the car, but I turned around took one more look at my house. I loved my house, I was very open and inviting. For a moment I wondered why I was doing this. And by this I meant moving to Forks, but then I thought about my dad who every time he called you could hear the longing in his voice for me to come back home to Forks. Yes, Forks is my home. I was born there but moved with my mom to sunny Phoenix, Arizona when I was 4 when my parents separated. I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" My mom asked as I got in the car. She had been asking me that at least 200 times this week. I knew my mom didn't want me to go and was always hoping that I would change my mind but I had to do this. I buckled my seatbelt and replied.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure." She nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

About 20 minutes later I was standing in Phoenix International Airport waiting in line at the ticket counter. My phone kept ringing with all my friends calling to say goodbye. I didn't really have a best friend in Phoenix but I had a group of 5 close friends. Rebekkah, but I called her Bekkah was probably my closest friend out of the whole group. She had long brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was the most outgoing out of all us, and she was the type of girl that could always make you laugh. The other girls in our group were Alana, Alyssa, Heather, and Sophia. It was about to be my turn to get my tickets when my phone rang letting me know I had a text. I dug it out of my bag and slid it open.

_**From: Bekkah**_

_**Received: Today;1:30pm**_

**-------------------------------**

_**Hey B! =) Are you on your**_

_**Flight yet? **_

_**Luv, Bekk. **_

**-----------------------------------**

I smiled and replied to her text.

_**To: Bekkah**_

_**Sent: Today;1:31pm**_

_-------------------------------_

_**Hey Bekk! No, not yet**_

_**I'm waiting in this long**_

_**Ass line. What r u doing?**_

_**Luv, Bell.**_

_-----------------------------------_

By the time I finished writing the text and threw my phone back in my bag it was my turn. The woman behind the counter smiled as I approached her.

"Good Afternoon, thank you for flying Southwest. Can I have your name please." she asked with a friendly smile.

I returned the smile. "Hi, my reservation is under Isabella Swan." The woman typed something into the computer, I assumed my name and looked back up at me. "Ah, yes I have your ticket right here Miss. Swan, flight 754 to Port Angeles, Washington. Enjoy your flight." she handed me my ticket and called for the next person in line. I nodded my head toward her in thanks and went to find my mother. I think she had mentioned something about going to Starbucks, so that's where I looked first. She was in there at the fixing table adding sugar to her coffee. I walked up to her.

"Hey Mom." I said while looping my arm through hers. She smiled.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you get your ticket?" She lowered her head again and began stirring her coffee once more.

"Yup, and I talked to Bekkah." I replied. My mom loved Bekkah like her own daughter, she always insisted that I hang out with her because she was a "good egg" as she put it.

"Oh really? That's nice, you know she's going to miss you like crazy! You are like a sister to her." she said while putting the lid on her coffee.

"I know mom. I'm going to miss her too, but we will stay in touch. I mean you know we stay on Myspace like crazy people." I chuckled and she joined in. "Ha, yes, you guys are addicted to that website. Well come on Bell we gotta get to the gate, your flight boards in 10 minutes." I nodded and followed her out the door.

After minutes of aimlessly walking trying to find the gate, we finally asked an airport attendant and she told us where we needed to go. I sat in an uncomfortable airport chair waiting for the flight to board. I pulled out my Ipod and turned on "Should've said no" by Taylor Swift. I had downloaded that song after my ex-boyfriend screwed me over by cheating on me. After listening to it that first night after I found out about him, I fell in love with it. I started humming the tune and saw my mom smile toward me. I love to sing, in fact it was my passion and my mom was my biggest fan. She would always beam every time she heard me sing or hum, or even whistle. I looked over at my mom as she looked out of the window. My mom is without a doubt my best friend, even though I had Bekkah and the other girls there just are things I can only talk to my mom about. She was very eccentric and outgoing and loved to do spur of the moment things. Don't get me wrong, she is responsible, she just has a very different ways of viewing things. She is no doubt the person I miss most in Phoenix. I was about to change songs on my Ipod when a voice came over the intercom.

"All passenger of flight 754 to Port Angeles, Washington please report to Gate 6, your flight is now boarding. Thank you." I turned off my Ipod and put it in my bag. I looked at my mother who now had tears in her eyes. I could feel myself tearing up too.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much! You be safe out there okay, you know how you are." she chuckled. "Call me as soon as you land. I love you!" She gave the tightest of hugs and kissed my forehead. I smiled through my tears.

"I will. I love you too mom, and don't worry I'll be safe. Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon." I pulled away from her and grabbed my suitcases from off the floor and made my way toward the ticket check. She blew me a kiss, I smiled and caught it and put in my pocket. She laughed and waved one more time while wiping away her tears. I waved back and boarded the plane. I put my bags overhead and settled in my seat. I pulled out my cell and saw that I had another text from Bekkah.

_**From: Bekkah**_

_**Received: Today;1:45pm**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**Lmao. That suxxs. I'm chillin**_

_**With Alana, she says bye, and**_

_**That she's gunna miss u. =(**_

_**Oo! I forgot to tell u, guess who**_

_**Asked me on a date!?? Ok, **_

_**I'll just tell you….TRISTAN!**_

_***squeals!***_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

I laughed at that, Tristan was my closest guy friend. He's like my brother, and Rebekkah has had a crush on him for as long I can remember. The stewardess came over the intercom saying to turn off electronic devices because we were about to take off.

_**To: Bekkah**_

_**Sent: Today; 1:56pm**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**OMG! Bekk that's great! He's**_

_**A super sweet guy, he's perfect**_

_**For you! My plane is about to take off **_

_**So I have to turn off my cell, but I'll **_

_**Text you when I get to Washington.**_

_**Love Yah!**_

_**-B.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

I shut off my phone and stared out of the window. Boy, would I miss Phoenix and my mom, and my friends. But I knew this is something I should do. I had a good feeling about Forks, that something life changing would happen there. I closed my eyes as the plane accelerated. Goodbye Phoenix, Forks here I come.

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

**~Bella.**


	2. Arrival

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and adding author alerts! It means a lot! Okay, so we left of with Bella leaving for Forks. So here we go, chapter 2! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. A wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer does.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Arrival.**

I must've fallen asleep at some point because I woke to a stewardess telling me we have arrive. I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window. All I could see it the airport runway, but I knew we had to be in Washington due to the gloomy gray sky and the droplets of water being dispensed from it. Rain. Ew. I grabbed my bags from the overhead and proceeded to exit the plane. I looked around for Charlie but he was no one in sight. I was still really tired so I ventured into Starbucks and walked up to the counter. The barista smiled at me, but I think he meant it to be flirtatious.

"Hi beautiful welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?" he said flashing that smile again. I decided to ignore him, I can be quite the bitch when I'm sleepy.

"Yeah, can I have a tall white chocolate mocha?" I said while digging around for my wallet in my purse. I found it and pulled out a 10.

He must have been pissed that I didn't flirt back because his smile quickly turned into a grimace. "Whatever. That'll be 4.50." I handed him the 10, received my change and walked over to a couch to sit while my drink was being made. Shoot, I was supposed to call Mom as soon as I go here. I pulled out my cell and dialed the familiar number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey honey! What took you so long to call me? Didn't your flight land like 15 minutes ago? Are you with Charlie?" she spit the questions out so fast, I didn't know which one to answer first.

" Slow down mom, yes my flight landed a little while ago but I was so tired I had to go find a Starbucks. No, Charlie hasn't got here yet." I replied while nodding my head in thanks to the barista for my coffee. I headed over to the fixing table.

"Really? That's weird. Well, if he isn't there when you leave Starbucks be sure to give him a call." I put the lid on my coffee and walked out of Starbucks.

"Sure thing mom. But I gotta go I promised Bekkah that I would call her when I got here, so I will call you when I'm with Charlie." I said while walking around to find a seat.

"Okay Bella, oh and make sure you say hi to Emmett for me, I miss him so much." she said with a sad hint to her voice. Emmett is my older brother. He stayed with my dad while I moved with my mom. I haven't seen him since I was 4, but even then we were close. He was another reason I decided to move to Forks, I missed him like hell.

"Kay Mom, I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too Bella. Bye." she said while hanging up the phone. I found a seat and texted Bekkah.

**To: Bekkah**

**Sent: Today; 5:05pm**

**-----------------------------------**

**Hey. I just got to Washington **

**Like 30 minutes ago. & its **

**Already raining *groans in**

**disgust* I'll text you later. **

**I have to find my dad. **

**Peace.**

---------------------------------------

I was about to put my phone away when it started ringing.

"_Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable, No one can touch me,_

_no one can stop me."_

I looked at the screen it flashed "Charlie" Oh, so now he decides to call. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Bell? Hey its dad." Like I didn't already know that.

"Hi Dad, where are you?"

"Sorry about that Bell. I'm held up at the office, so I just told Emmett to come pick you up." I actually didn't mind. I couldn't wait to see Emmett.

"That's fine Dad, I couldn't wait to see Emmett anyway." I replied.

"Yeah, your all he's been talking about since I first told him you were coming." he chuckled.

"Well, its good that he's gonna be glad to see me, well I'm going to go wait for Emmett, but I'll see you at home?"

"For sure Bells, I'll be there around 7. I think Emmett is going to take you to his football practice tonight, so you can meet some of his friends. You know, so you can know people on your first day." That sounded cool. That could make my first day less awkward.

"Sounds cool. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bells." I hung up and threw the phone in my bag. I looked around and spotted a guy. He had to be at least 6'3, he had muscled and you could tell from the way his shirt fit that he had abs. He had dark curly hair, almost the color of mine, but mine was a little lighter, and chocolate brown eyes like my own… that's when I realized who the guy was, it was Emmett. I decided to play a trick on him. I grabbed my bags and sauntered over to where he was standing, no doubt looking for me. I approached him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey handsome" I said while batting my eyelashes. I hoped it looked convincing, I had always been a terrible flirt. He smiled back at me.

"Hey beautiful, come around her often?" Oh my gosh, I can believe he doesn't recognize me. Well, then again he hadn't seen me in 13 years.

"Nope, I just moved her from Arizona." I said while twirling a stand of my hair.

His eyes lit up with interest. "Really? That's where my sister is coming from. I'm here to pick her up."

I smiled. "You have a sister? That's cool, tell me about her."

A painful looked crossed his face but he managed to regain his happy go lucky look. "Um, Her name is Bella. I haven't seen her since she was 4 and I was 6. I miss her so much, and I'm so happy she's coming home." I knew I missed Emmett, but I didn't know he missed me that much.

"Well, I glad you missed me Emmett." I said while wrapping him in a big hug. He froze.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Realization flashed across his face. "Bella, is that you!?" I nodded my head as a smile stretched across his face.

BELLA!! Oh my god! Look at you! Your all grown up!" he snatched me up in a huge hug that lifted me off the ground.

"Um, Can't breathe Em." he sat me back on the ground. "Sorry Bella, but I missed you so much! How was Phoenix and Mom?"

"Phoenix was cool, but I needed to come back to Forks. Mom is good, just as carefree as she always was. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that she misses you so much." Emmett took my suitcases and headed out to the car.

"I miss her too. Next time you talk to her, let me know. I haven't talked to her in forever." We approached a huge red Jeep. He laughed as I stared at it in awe of how big it was. "Don't be jealous Bells, dad has a surprise for you at home." he said jokingly. I punched him in the arm and he rubbed the spot feigning hurt. I laughed. I really missed my brother.

"I have football practice and your going to come with me so I can show off my stunning sister to all my friends." he smiled at me. I blushed. "I'm not stunning Em." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella, I mean this in a total brotherly way but your hott. I'm going to be fighting boys off of you your first day." We laughed. "Okay Em, I would love to meet your friends." He grinned and pulled of the parking lot. We made small talk about what had been going on in our lives for the last 13 years. He told me about him being a senior and his crush named Rosalie, his best friend Edward, and his perky sister Alice, and her boyfriend Jasper. I filled him in on my friends back home, my ex Jacob, when I told him about Jacob I could've sworn he turned red from anger, and by then we had reached the school.

"This is it Bell, Forks High." he said while gesturing to the school in front of us as we got out of the car and headed to the field. It looked like your typical high school. "Looks cool." I replied as we approached the guys locker room. Standing by the door I saw 4 people. One girl had shoulder length black hair with piercing green eyes. She was about 4'11 and was talking animatedly at a girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were ocean blue and she a had a body any model would kill for. Just being near them made my self esteem take a major hit.

Emmett followed my gaze. He laughed. "I see you've spotted Alice and Rose, let me go introduce you." I nodded and he took my hand and pulled me over to where they were standing. The blonde, I guess was Rosalie, beamed when she saw Emmett walk over but once her eyes locked on me and out intertwined hands she glared, but the black haired one, I mean _Alice_ smiled brightly and waved. Emmett spoke up.

"Hey guys, there is someone really special that I want you to meet." he said looking down at me. I blushed. I swear if looks could kill, I would be dead from the looks that Rosalie was giving me. He spoke again.

"This is my little sister Bella. Bella, this is Alice and Rosalie." I almost laughed at how quickly Rosalie's face changed. Now her face was as almost as friendly as Alice's.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"HI BELLA!" Alice yelled while giving me a huge hug. "Emmett told us you were coming, I've been so excited to meet you!" she released me from the hug. I returned the jubilant smile that she was giving me. I already could tell me and her would be really good friends, she kinda reminded me of Bekkah but more hyper, and I didn't think that was even possible. She turned toward Emmett and smacked him in the chest. "Em! You didn't tell us she was this pretty!" Emmett laughed. I blushed. "Alice the last time I saw her she was 4, how would I know how pretty she was now?" Her and Emmett started talking so Rosalie took this time to introduce herself. "Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose. Sorry about the looks I was giving you earlier, I thought you were Emmett's girlfriend." she smiled sheepishly as if she was embarrassed by her behavior. I laughed. "That's okay Rose, and I think Emmett has a crush on you too, you're all he talked about on the car ride over here." I assured her. She flashed a 1000 watt smile and I saw happiness dance in her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked. I nodded and turned toward Alice again who was now tapping my shoulder. "So, Bella what grade are you in?" she asked bouncing up and down. Damn, Emmett was right she was like the energizer bunny. "I'm a junior." I replied. I didn't think Alice could get any happier but she did and started squealing. "OMG! Me and Rose are juniors too! Yay, we can eat lunch together and maybe even have some of the same classes! I'm so excited!" Yup, she's definitely an extreme version of Bekkah. This time Emmett spoke. "Bella, I have to get ready for practice, but you'll be okay with Rose and Alice right?" I nodded and smiled. He returned the smile.

"Okay, so I'll see you after practice." he kissed my cheek and entered the locker room. "Come on Bella, lets go watch the boys practice." she grabbed my wrist and led me off to the bleachers.

"So Bella, you lived in Phoenix before right?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I was born here but I moved to Phoenix when I was 4 while Emmett stayed here with my dad." I replied.

"Oh cool! I heard Arizona was really nice. Like hot weather year round and stuff, is that true?" Rose inquired.

"Yup, I mean its not like 100 degrees in December but its usually around 75 degrees. So yeah, its relatively hot." They nodded in understanding.

"Oo look, the boys are on the field." Alice said pointing out to the field.

I averted my gaze to the field. I spotted Emmett, a blonde guy who looked uncannily like Rosalie, and a bronze haired guy, with green eyes just like Alice's. Emmett looked up into the bleachers, saw us and waved. We all laughed and waved back. Alice yelled out a name, Jasper I believe it was and the blonde I was looking at earlier looked up and waved while Alice blew him a kiss. Hmm.. Was that her boyfriend?

"Hey Alice." I called. She turned.

"What's up Bella?" I replied with a smile.

"Is that blonde guy your boyfriend or something?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, his name is Jasper. We have been dating since freshman year. He's also Rose's twin." So that explained the similarities between the two. "And that guy you see with the bronze hair, that's my brother Edward. He's also Emmett best friend so you will be seeing a lot of him." she chuckled. Edward was definitely the hottest guy on the field, the way he moved was so graceful, so…skillful and the way he ran his hand through his hair after they practiced a play was.. so hott. Alice must've saw me staring because she snapped in my face.

"Earth to Bellaaaa." she said dragging out the "a" at the end of my name.

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality and saw Alice's face in mine.

She smirked. "Are you staring at Edward?" I blushed.

"N-n-no, I was staring intently at the plays." I said flustered. I was always a bad liar.

"Okay then Bella." Alice said not believing me one bit. "But let me warn you, I love Edward, he's my brother and all, but he's a pig."

"What?" Alice and Rose nodded.

"He has a different girl almost everyday, lets just say he's been around the track. Don't waste your time, you're way to good for him" Rose said.

"Really, Bella. It's the truth, he would just end up hurting you, then we would have to hurt him. So, please just stay away from him." Alice said while putting her arm around my shoulder. I had always detested players, ever since Jake did that to me. People told me he was a player but I didn't believe them, and I ended up getting played. "Okay" I said quietly. I hated when I let thoughts of Jacob in my mind, it only ruined my day. I talked to Alice and Rose for the rest of practice and soon enough it was over. We were making our way over to the boys locker room to wait for the guys when a pair of emerald green eyes locked with mine. He smiled this gorgeous crooked smile and I nearly melted on the spot.

Edward.

**AN: Oo! Edward has arrived! =) Thanks for reading! The song used for Bella's ringtone was "Unbreakable by Fireflight." it's a really good song. Please review and I will post a new chapter. Thanks!**

**~Bella. **


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: Chapter 3!! Thanks for all the reviews! They are so sweet! Keep it up! =) P.S This is a filler chapter, it is very short. But chapter 4 will be a lott longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. But you should know that, now shouldn't u?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Confrontation.

I tried to tear my gaze away from him, but it was something was physically holding me there. Rose finally shook me until I snapped out of it.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" she asked looking at the area I was staring at trying to find the object of my fascination. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I was just day dreaming." I replied while turning to face her. She seemed to believe it and walked back to Alice. I shook my head one more time to clear my thoughts and walked back to where Alice and Rose were standing. I immersed myself into the conversation trying to get my mind of Edward. I heard the gym locker door swing open I turned my head to see Emmett, Jasper, and the guy I really didn't want to see, Edward.

"Hey Bell." Emmett said while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him. Edward's face flashed with…envy? Nah, I was probably just seeing things. "Guys, I want to introduce you to my sister Bella. She just moved here from Arizona." Jasper smiled and waved. "Hey Bella, I'm Jasper." he had a slight southern accent. Edward was next. "Hello Bella, my name is Edward Cullen." He had a smooth velvety voice. He raised his hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "And I would love to get to know you better." he whispered in my ear. I shuddered and was suddenly yanked back. I turned to face the person who was gripping my arm. Emmett. And he looked pissed. "Don't touch her" he said with a menacing voice. I was confused, I thought they were best friends? "Edward, who the hell do you think you are? You don't even know her and your all over her!" Emmett sneered. Edward face was smug. "Emmett, you know I always get what I want, and your sister just happens to be at the top of my list." He winked at me. Emmett stepped forward and came face to face with Edward, Emmett pulled his fist back and with as much force as he had, punched Edward square in the nose. Edward stumbled back surprised, his green eyes turned into ones of fury. He snapped his fist back and hit Emmett in the gut, to my my surprise Emmett actually doubled over. Edward must be stronger than he looked. I watched as they fell to the ground and continued to punch each other. All I could think of was, .god.

**A/N: OOO! DRAMA! Review and you'll get Chapter 4 very soon. Maybe even by tomorrow, if I get, hmmm, 4 reviews? Thanks!**

**~Bella.**


	4. authors note

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait!! I'm trying to make the chapter as long as possible. I'm still working on it. I just have one question, would you rather have shorter more frequent chapters or longer more spaced out chapters? Review and tell me what you want.**

**Thanks! And sorry again!**

**~Bella**


	5. The calm after the storm

_**A/N/: Hola! Chapter 4 time! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! ENJOY!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 4_

_It continued until Alice yelled,_

"_STOP! Jasper pull Edward off of Emmett!" Jasper nodded and pulled Edward off of Emmett. Edward's face was full of rage, I scared me so much I had to look away. He was still trying to get out of Jasper's grip to get back to Emmett. "Edward, chill out!" Jasper yelled and continued to restrain him. He eventually calmed down, but he shot Emmett a look, such a look that it would give Rosalie's death glare a run for its money. He walked into the locker room and slammed the door. Everyone was still in shock at how just introducing me had turned into chaos. Emmett had walked away over to a wall near the locker room door, he still looked pissed, but now he had a hint of sadness in his features. Rose started to walk over to him but I raised my hand to stop her. "No, I gotta deal with this Rose, the whole thing was my fault." I said quietly as I walked over to where he was standing._

"_Hey Em," I began quietly. He looked up at me and smiled softly_

"_Hey Bell." he replied as he put his arm around my shoulder. He spoke again._

"_I'm sorry about what I did back there. I don't know what came over me, but just hearing him speaking about you like that, like you were some kinda object he could obtain," he clenched his fists, I rubbed his back to get him to calm down. "It just made me furious." I looked up at him as he ran a hand through his hair. That was another thing we had in common, I did the same thing when I was nervous or frustrated. I spoke this time. "Em, I understand why you're furious, but why do you have a sad look on your face?" He leaned his head back against the wall. "Because Bella, as pissed as I am at him right now, I still can't believe I attacked my best friend." he said shamefully. I now understood. Even though Edward was a complete jackass, a sexy jackass, but a jackass none the less, that was still his best friend. "I understand Emmett, and thanks for protecting me, even if it meant beating up your best friend." I decided to lighten up the mood. "And by the way, you totally won." he laughed at that and gave me a big hug. "I'm glad your home sis." I smiled up at him as we walked back to where everybody was standing. "Me too Emmett, me too." I murmured. As we approached the others Alice snatched me up and we walked over to a near by bench while Rose went to Emmett's side. _

"_Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, actually calm for a change._

_I sighed. " Yes, I was little freaked at first but I'm cool now. How about you, I mean you just watched your brother get beat up." she laughed._

"_Bella, Emmett was totally right for whopping Edward's ass. Edward had no right to do that. As me and Rose told you, that boy is a player, the minute he sees a gorgeous girl like you, he pounces." I blushed again for the thousandth time today. "But usually he doesn't have to try hard, most girls just fall at his feet." I chuckled. "Yeah, I could see how that could happen." I replied while looking around only to find Emmett and Rosalie in the corner having a hot make out session. I tapped Alice to get her attention and told her to look in the corner. She started cracking up. "FINALLY! Gosh, I wondering how long it was gonna take them to get together, they flirt non stop." I laughed while looking back at them. I always wondered what it was like to truly love someone. I mean, I loved Jacob but it wasn't the kind of love that swept me off my feet. I could see the adoration Emmett had in his eyes when he talked about Rose, and I hoped that someday someone would have that look in their eyes for me. "Bell, I'm gonna go see if I can find Edward. I'll be right back." Alice sang as she skipped away in search of her brother. I looked up at the sky looking for any hints of blue, the rain had now stopped but it was still gray as hell. I would definitely have to get used to this. I felt my cell buzz in my back pocket, I pulled it out to find that Tristan had sent me a text._

_**From: Tris**_

_**Received: Today; 7:30pm**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_**Hey Bell, I heard from Rebekkah**_

_**that you have safely arrived in **_

_**Washington. How come I haven't **_

_**gotten a call?**_

_**Love,**_

_**T.**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_I smiled as I remembered Tristan's light brown eyes that were always sparkling with emotion and his chocolate brown hair. We have been best friends since I was 4 when I first moved to Phoenix, he was my next door neighbor. I remember when I came running to his house after I found about Jake and how he had comforted me. I had a small crush on him back when I was 14, we kissed once in truth or dare at a party but we never dated and I no longer have feelings for him. Everybody always questioned our relationship but we knew we were just friends and that was all that mattered. I texted him back._

_**To: Tris**_

_**Sent: Today; 7:33pm**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**Hey Tris! Sorry, so**_

_**much has happened **_

_**since I got here. My **_

_**brother beat up his**_

_**best friend for hitting**_

_**on me. And to top it all**_

_**off, it just rained so**_

_**everything's wet. =(**_

_**lolz. So, I heard about**_

_**you and Bekks, I'm**_

_**happy for you guys!**_

_**3 Bella =)**_

_------------------------------_

_I looked at the corner where Rose and Emmett were a minute ago to find that they were gone. Great, now I'm all by myself…in the cold. Ugh. I sighed and decided to play around with my phone. As I was changing my wallpaper, the phone buzzed signifying I had a text. No doubt it was from Tristan._

_**From: Tris**_

_**Received: Today; 7:40pm**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_**Wow Bell, you're too gorgeous **_

_**for your own good. ;) Yeah, **_

_**I asked Rebekkah out. I knew**_

_**she liked me, so I said, what**_

_**the hell, and asked her. She's**_

_**cool , but she's nowhere near as**_

_**cool as you! lmao. *sighs***_

_**I miss you Bella, when are you coming**_

_**to visit?**_

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

_I blushed. Tristan has always called me pretty or cute but never gorgeous. AND he said he missed me. I smiled. Tristan is one the hottest guys I've seen, and he was always so caring and gentlemanly…… "Bella, stop" I said to myself. I can't develop a crush on a guy that doesn't even live in the same state as me, and it doesn't help that he's like my big brother. I sighed and replied to the text._

_**To: Tristan**_

_**Sent: Today; 7:43pm**_

_**------------------------------**_

_**Aw, I miss you too T.**_

_**Idk when I'm coming**_

_**back to Arizona. But**_

_**I'll keep you posted.**_

_**But I txt you later tonite.**_

_**-Bell. **_

_**---------------------------------**_

"_Bella!" I heard a thunderous voice that can only belong to my beloved big brother. I looked up as he made his way toward me with a big grin on his face. He plopped down next to me. "Hey Em, what's the big smile about?" I asked although I already knew. His smile only got bigger. "Me and Rose are an item! Isnt that great!" I reached over and gave him a big hug. _

"_Sure is Emmett, I'm so happy for you guys." I said sincerely. _

"_Aw, thanks Bella. I love ya sis." he leaned over and gave me a nasty and wet sloppy kiss on my cheek. My mouth dropped open, he took my moment of shock and got up and started running._

"_EWWW!! EMMETT SWAN!!! COME BACK HERE!!" all I heard was he laughter fading into the distance. I wiped off the spit from my face. Ugh, I'm not about sit here all day. I pulled out my cell once more and called Alice's number. Thank god she put it in my phone while we were watching the boys play. The phone rang 3 times before I heard her chipper voice answer._

"_Hey Bella! How's it going?" _

_I tried to get my voice to hide the annoyance I felt due to Emmett saliva on my face and the fact that everyone just left me here. _

"_Hey Alice, where did you go? I've been sitting here for almost an hour." _

"_Oh sorry Bella! I went on a walk with Jazz, I didn't know everyone else dipped out too." she said apologetically. "What happened to Rose and Emmett?" she questioned._

_I shuddered remembering Emmett's slobber on me. "Well, after they were done with their moment of passion, Emmett came over to me to tell me the good news. He then gave me a wet slobbery kiss and ran away after I screamed at him on the top of my lungs. I have no idea where Rose disappeared to." I said with a yawn._

"_Oh. Well I'm on my way back there now. See you in a few!" I got up from the bench I was sitting on in search of Rose._

"_Alright Alice. Bye." I pressed the end button and started wandering around trying to figure out where everyone could've went. After 5 minutes of aimlessly walking I decided to call Rose. She answered on the first ring._

"_Hello?" she sang. She sounded so happy, I couldn't help but smile._

"_Hey Rose! Where are you?" Please say on your way back here. I'm so bored and Alice is taking forever._

"_Um, I'm at a café on 53__rd__. Where are you? Aren't you with Alice?" I sighed. How long would it take for someone to realize that I've been sitting her by myself for hours._

"_No, she left with Jasper about an hour and a half ago. I've been sitting here alone since." I said this time letting my annoyance show._

"_Shit! Sorry Bella, I'm on my way to pick you up. Your still by the locker rooms?" she asked while I heard the chair she was getting up from scraping the ground. Thank god! Someone's coming to get me!_

"_Thanks a lot Rose, I don't know how long I could've sat here anymore." I said gratefully._

"_Sure thing Bella. I wouldn't have left if I had known that you weren't with Alice. I was just so caught up with Emmett…" she trailed off dreamily._

_I had to laugh at that. "It's cool Rose. I know what its like when you have your first kiss with someone. It's like nothing else matters." I said quietly as I felt my mind drift to Jacob.I shook my head to get rid of the thought. Wait, if Rose was alone at the café, where did Emmett go? "Rose, do you happen to know where my brother went?"_

"_Yeah, he went to meet up with this his friend Robert, he said something about Robert wanting to go shoot some hoops at his house. " she explained._

_Wow, I can't believe he didn't even tell me. Whatever._

_I looked down at my feet. "Oh okay." _

"_Yeah, okay I'm pulling up at the school now. See you in 2." I heard the phone click signifying she hung up. I few seconds later I heard high heels click around the corner._

"_Hey Bells. Lets go." I nodded and followed her to her car. I was a candy apple red convertible BMW M3. I felt my mouth drop. She giggled._

"_Careful now Bell, don't catch flies." she put her hand under my chin and pushed up trying to close my mouth. Once we were settled in the car she turned on the radio. "That's what you get" by Paramore blasted though the speakers. _

"_I love this song!" Rose and I both exclaimed at the same time. We started singing at the top of our lungs._

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not 's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final why do we like to hurt so much?I can't decideYou have made it harder just to go onAnd why, all the possibilities where I was wrongThat's what you get when you let your heart win, 's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.I still try holding onto silly things, I never why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've 's what you get when you let your heart win, 's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)And that's what you get when you let your heart win, make your way to me, to I'll always be just so I ever start to think straight,This heart will start a riot in me,Let's start, start, hey!Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh why do we like to hurt so much?__That's what you get when you let your heart win!'s what you get when you let your heart win, 's what you get when you let your heart win, I can't trust myself with anything but this,And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

By the end of the song we were both out of breath, we started laughing so hard we were crying.

"That was fun!" Rose said still breathless. I nodded my head feverishly in agreement.

I looked up to find myself at a house that seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "Where are we?" I asked. Rose laughed and turned off the radio. "This is your house silly!" she replied. I instantly felt dumb. I felt myself go red. "Oh." Her smiling face turned into one of confusion. "You don't remember it?" I shook my head no. "I haven't been here in 13 years. When I got here the first thing I did was go to the school to watch Emmett play." Rose's mouth formed a "O" as if she was saying "ohhh" I looked at the house once more. It was fairly large, but not mansion size. It probably had 4 bedrooms. The outside paint color was a dull off white. Overall the house was nice. As I was about to turn my head back toward Rosalie my eye spotted something. I slowly turned my head back around in disbelief. It was a midnight blue Cadillac CTS. I almost peed my pants. Rosalie saw what I was looking at and chuckled. "I guess it isn't a surprise anymore." I looked at her with a look in my eyes that clearly said "is it mine?" she understood and nodded. I screamed at the top of my lungs and bolted out of the car.

"OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH!! OH..MY..GOSH!" I just couldn't stop screaming! So this is what Emmett meant by "dad has a surprise for you at home too." Rose walked up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" she asked. I just nodded like a crazy person. I heard a phone ring, guessing it was Rosalie's. I looked at my car as I over heard her side of her conversation. "Yeah she saw it…..she flipped…haha…alright babe…bye." she clamped her phone shut and turned toward me.

"That was Emmett as you probably could've guessed." a slight blush appeared across her face. Wow, she blushed? She seems so self assured, the thought of her being embarrassed was enough to show she really liked Emmett.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out." I giggled as she joined in.

"Yup, well he said that he has Alice and Jasper and are on their way over here." I nodded and started walking up to the door as she followed. I took me at least 5 minutes to realize… I didn't have a key. I turned around to find Rose stifling a laugh. She knew it the whole time and she let me look like a dumb ass trying to find the keys I didn't have. I shot her a glare and her laughs intensified.

"Don't worry Bell, Emmett should be around the corner, the schools like 10 minutes from here." she wiped under her eyes to see it any eyeliner had ran while she laugh crying. I nodded and went to sit on the porch steps. A few minutes later Rose sat down beside me.

"So Bella, what was life like in Phoenix?" she asked while pulling her long blonde locks up into a ponytail.

I looked up at the still gray sky. "Phoenix was cool." I pulled at the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail. "I had a close group of friends, a great mom, and did fairly well in school." I looked over a Rose who now had a confused look plastered across her lovely face.

"Bella, if all those things were going for you in Phoenix, why did you move here?" her head was cocked to the side with a little confused pout on her face.

I sighed. I didn't mention Jacob and I didn't want to. He hurt me more than anybody ever has and he is the main reason I moved. I couldn't stand seeing him everyday after I found out what he did. But Rose was a friend, and more than likely would end up a best friend along with Alice so I decided to just spill. Hey, maybe it would make me feel better.

"Well," I stopped to take a deep breath. Rose must've been able to tell it was hard for me to say. She put her arm around my shoulder in encouragement. I glanced over at her and saw her mouth pulled into a reassuring smile. I smiled back and continued. "I had a boyfriend, his name was Jacob Black." she nodded her head silently telling me to continue. "We dated for a while until one day I found out her was cheating on me." I felt the tears spring up in my eyes. Rose had a look of sadness and sympathy on her face. I also detected a bit of anger. I was having a battle with myself trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill under control. Rose spoke up. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry." she gave me a huge hug and I let my tears escape. After sobbing on her shoulder for about 5 minutes I pulled back to look at her.

"Thanks." I said softly with a watery smile. She returned the smile and rubbed my back. "What are sisters for Bella." I was shocked. She considered me a sister!? She had just met me and was already welcoming me into her and Alice's sister…ship.

"You think of me as a sister?" she laughed as her ponytail swished from side to side. "Of course Bella! Me and Alice adore you! I can already tell you are going to be another sister to us. And besides, we love everyone our friends love, and Emmett loves you to death, so in result so do we." I smiled the biggest smile I had in me and attacked her with an Emmett worthy hug.

"Wow Bella, you hug just like Emmett." she laughed. "Thanks Rose" I said. She nodded with a smile and looked out to the road to spot a huge red jeep coming down the road carrying a petite black haired girl, Alice. a tall lean blonde boy, Jasper. and a built brown curly haired boy. Emmett. Rose waved excitedly at Emmett while he winked at her. Aw, they were going to make an amazing couple. Alice stepped out first and was making her way toward me and Rose, Jasper smiled at me and waved. I returned the gesture. Emmett blew me a kiss and yelled "Hey Bellziee!" I'm sure I turned 18 different shades of red. He hadn't called me Bellziee since I was about 4. I hated it then, and I hated it now. I rolled my eyes and waved back at my over grown brother as he and Jasper continued into the house. Rose and Alice were engrossed in a conversation about the latest pair of Jimmy Choos Alice apparently just purchased at the mall. So that's why they took so long. I just stared up at the sky and prayed that life here would be different. Way different.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the insanely long wait. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review please. and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 6 MORE DAYS TILL XMAS for those who celebrate it. Thanks again for reading. Revieww!!**

**Mucho Loveo,**

**Bella**


	6. another ANsorry

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry its another AN but I need your opinion on something. I'm starting a new story-don't worry I'm definitely continuing this one- and I need some ideas on what my next story should be about. Its going to be a Twilight story of course, so it will be dealing with Edward and Bella as its main characters. So let me know your ideas and I just might use it. If I do use yours I will credit you for the idea.**

**Review with your idea if you have one. Thankss! P.S Chapter 5 coming soon!!**

**~Bella.**


	7. Decide

**A/N: Chapter 5! Enjoy my loves! =)**

**Chapter 5**

Alice turned toward me with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Bella!, whats up?" I returned the smile and waved. "Hey Alice." Rose spoke up. "Come on guys, lets go inside." We walked up the steps and entered the house. The minute I stepped through the door the memories flooded back. I actually felt like…I was home. Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch watching some god awful football game. God how I hate sports. When they finally noticed us standing in the doorway staring at them, they acknowledged us. "Hey girls." Emmett bellowed as he got up and made his way over to Rose and kissed her on the cheek as she blushed. Alice let out a little "aw" and Jasper laughed while Rose's blush deepened. "Okay can we break up this little love fest, its uncomfortable to watch when its my sister." Jasper said from the couch in a disgusted voice. I let out a giggle while Rosalie glared at Jasper. "Dude, go be all lovey dovey with your girlfriend and let us be." Emmett declared annoyed while still wrapped around Rose. Alice grinned and opened her arms wide for Jasper. He chuckled and walked over to her. He picked her up and swung her around as she squealed and told him to put her down, but all girls know that when we say that to our boyfriends…we don't mean it. I immediately felt like the 5th wheel. I sighed and went to sit down on the couch and attempted to understand the football game showing. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Who could that be? Since everybody was acting all "coupley" I rose off of the couch to answer the door.

I wrenched open the door to be met with a pair of emerald green eyes that could only belong to one person. Edward.

I probably stood there staring at him for 2 minutes before I snapped back into reality and into bitchy Bella who only came around when I was seriously pissed.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a bitchy tone. He just stood there looking at me. I stood there with my hand on my hip while tapping my foot waiting for an answer.

He finally snapped out of it. "Uh- is E-Emmett here?" his voice was shaky. It was obvious he was trying to keep up his cool façade but it wasn't working.

I scoffed. "Yeah. But I doubt he wants to see you." my tone was just plain nasty.

It was almost like his eyes froze over. They became as hard as the gemstone they resembled. He looked sad? His tone was now quiet. "Bella. How about you let Emmett make that decision?" I looked back inside to see no one in the living room. I guess Edward was right. Here I was making decisions for Emmett about who he wanted to see.

I sighed and stepped to the side letting him in. He shot me a polite smile, but I was too pissed to care.

"So how are you" he asked while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I scoffed. "Like you care." I replied in a harsh tone.

He frowned. "Bella I was just trying to be nice," I scoffed and turned on my heel to walk up the steps to find the person that jackass was here for. I walked up to his room door where I heard laughter coming from the other side and knocked. He opened his door with his clothes all wrinkled and twisted. I smirked. "Emmett, having fun are we." I swear I saw a blush appear across his face. "Bella, we were just kissing, and then me and Rose had a tickle fight which explains why my clothes are like this." I nodded. "Well your asshole of a best friend is here and would like to speak with you." Emmett eyes narrowed. "I swear he has the nerve to come to house after what he did." Rose appeared in the doorway. "Hey Bella." I waved. She looked up at Emmett and saw the anger on his face. She turned to me. "Whats going on?" I pointed down the stairs, "Edward's here." She immediately understood why Emmett looked livid.

She rested her hand on his shoulder as he turned his head to look at her. "Em, you should talk to him." she said softly while rubbing his back. He sighed and nodded. He cracked his knuckles and continued to walk downstairs.

**Emmett POV**

What the hell is _Cullen_ doing here?He had the nerve to show up at my house after acting like a complete ass toward Bella and after I whooped his ass. I walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch flipping channels. I walked in front of the TV with my crossed arms waiting.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" My voice held no emotion, but I'm sure my eyes did.

He stood and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah Em," I cut him off. "its Emmett to you Cullen." A look of sadness passed through his eyes. Even though I hated him at the moment he was still my best friend since 1st grade. I instantly felt a pang in my chest. I tried to soften the expression on my face. At least he was here to apologize I thought to myself as I tried to calm down.

He spoke again,

"My bad, _Emmett_. I just want to say," he took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so jerky toward Bella. She's just so pretty…" he finished with a dreamy tone to his voice. I had to fight back a chuckle.

Wow, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen _apologizing? _I never thought I see the day. And well Bella is a gorgeous girl…

"Alright Edward. I forgive you. But I cant speak for Bella." He cracked a smile and walked up toward me for a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Em." he said as he pulled back.

"Sorry about overreacting, it just.. its my baby sister you know?" he nodded

"I understand. I would've done the same if it was Alice." I looked up the stairs as I heard laughter coming from the girls.

"You know, you still have to make peace with Bella." I stated turning back to him. A grimace passed his face.

"Yeah, I don't know how easy that's gonna be. She was the one to let me in, and she was still really pissed." he said now looking up the stairs.

"Yeah, Bella's pretty stubborn, shes always been that way." Edward switched from foot to foot. "Em, can you do me a favor?" A favor? What could he want me to do?

"Sure bro" I replied with a questioning look on my face.

"Can you get Bella to talk to me" he ran his hand through his hair "I really want to apologize, I was wrong for what I did." he answered sincerely. Man, I really wanted to help Edward out but Bella is stubborn as hell, she wont do it. I sighed.

"Edward, I don't know-" he cut me off

"Please Emmett" he had this look in his eyes that shocked me. He looked genuinely guilty. Damn, now I gotta go talk Bella into this.

"Alright Edward, I'll try, but I'm making no promises." he grinned.

"Thanks Em. I gotta go, but um tell Alice shes supposed to be home by 8." I nodded and let him out.

I sighed. Well at least me and my best friend made peace. Now to convince Bella..

**Bella POV**

Alice and Rosalie are definitely becoming my sisters. We have so much in common except for the fact that they are complete shopaholics and I hate with a passion but whatever, I still love them.

"So guys, what do you think Edward and Emmett are talking about down there?" Alice asked getting that mischievous look in her eyes. What is she thinking about?

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, I don't hear things being broken so that's a good sign." We all giggled.

"Lets go to the door and snoop on their convo." Alice said quietly with a huge grin on her face. Ah, so that's what she was thinking about. We all nodded and tip toed to the door. And pressed our ears up against it. I heard Emmett's voice first.

Alright Edward. I forgive you. But I cant speak for Bella." Damn right he cant speak for me.

"Thanks Em." there was a pause, they must've hugged or something.

"Sorry about overreacting, it just.. its my baby sister you know?" Emmett said after the silence.

"I understand. I would've done the same if it was Alice." I looked at Alice as she cracked small smile.

"You know, you still have to make peace with Bella." Emmett said quietly

"Yeah, I don't know how easy that's gonna be. She was the one to let me in, and she was still really pissed." Edward replied in an uneasy tone.

"Yeah, Bella's pretty stubborn, shes always been that way." Emmett informed. "Em, can you do me a favor?" A favor? What could he want? It better not include me. and Hey! I'm not stubborn….well not _that _stubborn.

Sure bro" Emmett replied with a questioning tone to his voice.

"Can you get Bella to talk to me" I knew it was going to include me. "I really want to apologize, I was wrong for what I did." he spoke sincerely. Wow, maybe he was sorry. and I was a bitch earlier. Damn, now he got me feeling guilty. I sighed.

"Edward, I don't know-" Edward cut him off

"Please Emmett"

"Alright Edward, I'll try, but I'm making no promises." Emmett sighed

"Thanks Em. I gotta go, but um tell Alice shes supposed to be home by 8." He must've left because I heard the front door close.

We all peeled ourselves away from the door. Alice was the first to speak.

"Dang Bell, I've never heard him that guilty before. He must really be sorry." Rose nodded in agreement. I sighed once more. Dang, now I feel really bad. There he was trying to make nice with me and I acted like a total bitch. I turned to face the girls.

"Guys, what should I do?" I put my head in my hands. I felt two hands rub my back soothingly. I looked up to meet Alice's green eyes. "Bella, I think you should forgive him. I mean I know he was a total ass to you, but deep down hes truly a great guy." I looked over and met Rose's blue orbs. "Yeah Bella, he just…" she tried to find the right words to say, "isn't good with relationships." Okay, I know what I'm going to do…

I'm going to make friends with Edward Cullen.

**Sorry it was short, but I felt so bad about the long wait that I had to put **_**something **_**out. Okay so review!, and check out my new story All That Glitters. I'm going to be starting a new story soon, so I'll be working on this story, All that glitters , and whatever my next story is going to be called. Forever is more than likely going to be discontinued. I haven't gotten any reviews for it..so yeah. Alright REVIEW!**

**Happy Holidayss!**

**-Bella.**

**Ps. If you review my story I will send you a personal thank you note. I think reviewers need to know they are appreciated by the authors here on FanFiction. =)**


	8. Confused

**Hey guys! Thanks SOOOO much for all the fantabulous reviews for chapter 7!! You all rock! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and here is Chapter 8! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Bells ****J**

**Chapter 8**

Today is my official first day at Forks High, or as Emmett and the gang referred it to as, FHS. And on top of that, its Monday. Ew. After hitting the snooze button about 5 times, I finally rose out of bed. I trudged over to my bathroom and tried to do something with my sloppy appearance. My long brown hair was in a messy bun which became even more messed up from my wild sleeping, and I serious bags under my eyes from lack of sleep because I was thinking about my situation with Edward. _Wonderful. _I turned the shower on and let the water become warm while I sat on the counter and waited. I almost dosed off, but Emmett's loud yawn coming from across the hall woke me right up and I scurried on into the shower. As I started my daily ritual of scrubbing myself clean with my favorite strawberry shampoo/conditioner and my freesia body wash I contemplated what I was going to do about Edward. Should I just walk up to him and be friendly, or take it slow? After about 15 minutes I stepped out of the shower and walked to my closet. Fashion was important to me, I wasn't shopping crazed like Alice but I think clothes reflect your personality. After digging around in my closet I decided on a shirt that has a scoop neck, that flared out at the bottom with bold words that said Peace and Love and my black skinnies. I looked at the clock sitting on my end table it read _7:25. _Ok. I have enough time to look my best. I skipped off to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After they were pearly white, I began to focus on my hair. It had some tangles in it after I pulled my ponytail holder out but it was manageable. I yanked a brush though my hair until it was knot free and was hanging at my waist in all its wavy glory. I pulled my side bangs up and made one of those poofs, it looked cute enough. Next I pulled out my makeup bag and pulled out the necessary supplies, which included eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss. I was never one for a lot of makeup, I just liked to play up my dull brown eyes. I stuck my diamond studs that I got for my 15th birthday, and threw on my "B" necklace and left the bathroom to walk back into my bedroom to grab my bag and my cell. I crossed Emmett in the hallway, he was just coming out of his bathroom and he only had his boxers on.

"Ugh. Em, cover up!" I said jokingly as I covered my eyes.

He laughed. "You know I'm hot Bells." he ruffled my hair as he walked by to get back to his room. I hated when people did that, it made me feel like a child, but Emmett was an exception. I grabbed my red and black tote and threw in my Sidekick LX and walked downstairs. I sat across from Charlie while he sipped his morning coffee and read the paper. "Good Morning Bells. Sleep well?" he asked without looking up from the paper. Typical Charlie. He loved reading the newspaper or watching the news, although I don't know why since it always ended up pissing him off. I grabbed a banana from the bowl sitting in the middle of the table. "Sure did Dad." I looked at my watch _7:52 _"Well, I gotta go, school starts in a few. See ya." I said as rose off the bar stool and gathered my bag. "See ya Bella. Have a great first day." I heard Charlie say as I closed the front door. Gee, I wonder if I should wait for Emmett. Nah, he' going to take forever and I am not being late my first day, I will see him later. I unlocked my car and settled into it cushy leather seats. Ah, how I love my car. I pulled out of the driveway and sped off to school.

I got to school at about 8:05 and classes didn't start until 8:30 so I pulled out my Ipod and tried to get at least 5 more minutes of rest. It was peacefully silent until my phone rang.

"_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what will be oh glory"_

I dug into my bag and found my phone. It was a text from Alice.

_Hey B,_

_Are you at school yet?_

_I am. So meet me _

_By the auditorium _

_The whole gang is here._

_Including Edward ;)_

_Luvv, _

_Ali._

Great, I have to face Edward first thing this morning. Well, at least I can start operation "Make nice with Edward." I should've known Alice would have planned for him to be there, every since I told her and Rose I was going to try to be friends with Edward they were making it their own personal mission to make sure it happened. I texted back.

_Hi Alice._

_Yes, I'm at school. _

_Okay I am on my way to find you guys._

_Is Emmett with you?_

_Love_

_Bella._

I got out of my car only to received many glares of curiosity, and some of lust? I shook it off and continued to try to find the auditorium. After wandering around aimlessly I got frustrated. How in the hell did they think I would know where the auditorium is? I mean come on, its my first day! I remained calm and kept on my friendly façade for the may pairs of eyes that continued to study me.

"_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what will be oh glory"_

This time around I was smart enough to put my phone in my back pocket instead of digging through my bag to find it again. I pulled it out.

_Ok. Wait!_

_I am soo slow!_

_I bet you don't know_

_How to get to the auditorium_

_Do you? _

_I'm sorry, I keep forgetting_

_Its your first day._

_Look for the music room _

_& make a right._

_=D_

_Alice._

Oh so now she tells me. I spotted the music room and made a right just like I was directed to and was met with two bright green orbs and a wide grin.

"Hi Bella! You made it!" she sounded just like she won the lottery. Damn for it to be 8 am this girl was hyper!

"Hey Alice." I looked around and saw Rosalie's smiling face along with Jasper's and a nervous looking face that belonged to a certain bronze haired guy." "Hey Rose, Jazz, Edward." I said as I looked at each of them. Rose waved and started to walk over to where me and Alice were standing, Jasper smiled a friendly smile, and Edward looked surprised that I even talked to him.

"Hey B! Are you ready for your first day?" Rose asked with a dazzling smile.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." I looked around the hallway to see many students looking at me just like they once were in the parking lot. But one face stood out to me the most. The face wasn't curious, it was glaring. Rose followed my gaze. "Oh yeah. That's Tanya. She is the dare I say "Queen Bee"- she used air quotes- of the school. She's probably looking at you like that because everyones looking at you and not her for a change." Rose explained. "Don't talk to her. She is the biggest bitch you'll meet. We all hate her." she added while Alice nodded her head. "I don't even know why she think she's the shit, shes not even that pretty. Her hair is naturally brunette but for some reason she wants everyone to believe her dye job is the real deal" Alice said with a hate filled tone. Okay, I'm definitely don't want to get in it with this Tanya girl, but if she crosses me I will. I rolled my eyes at the bottle blonde and turned to face the guys who had now joined the group. "Hey Jasper." I said trying to make conversation. "How are you?" He smiled the same breathtaking smile Rosalie has. "Hey Bella. I'm doing good for it being 8 am on a Monday, you? I giggled. Everybody hates Mondays. They should just banish them. "I'm doing fine Jasper. And I know what you mean about Mondays, they are the worst." he chuckled and turned to talk to Alice leaving me face to face with Edward. This was my chance.

"Hey Edward. How are you?" I smiled my biggest smile trying to look friendly.

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled his gorgeous smile. "I'm fine Bella. And you?" his voice was like velvet but only smoother if that was possible. I almost melted. "Um, I'm good. A little nervous about my first day though." I stammered as I rubbed my arm. I can believe how nervous he makes me. I saw lust flash in his eyes as he subtly looked me up and down but he quickly regained his chill posture. "Don't worry about it. You're Emmett's little sis, nobody's going to mess with you." he assured me. I hope he was right. I looked at the door to see Emmett barge in. I looked at my watch, 8:15. He waved like a crazy person as he walked over to my side.

"Hey sis." he kissed my cheek and pounded Edward's fist. "Hey bro." Edward nodded in acknowledgment as Emmett made his way over to Rose Edward turned back to me. "So, uh Bella did you get your schedule?" Oh shoot! I as so caught up with trying to find the auditorium I didn't get my schedule. I shook my head. "I was trying to find Alice, I completely forgot." I felt my famous blush heat up my cheeks I tried to hide it with my hair. He laughed. "It's okay Bella, I think your blush is cute." that comment only made me blush more. "Come on I'll show you to the office to you can get your schedule and your confirmation paper." Confirmation paper? What the hell is that? Well, I guess I'll find out soon. He grabbed my hand and towed me off to the office. The minute we touched I felt electricity, it was the craziest thing. When we got to the office, I walked up the elderly woman sitting behind the desk. She smiled a heartwarming smile. At least she wasn't cranky like some elderly women.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" she looked at me "Is this a new student we have here? she asked in a friendly voice.

"Hello Ms. Cope. I'm good and you?" Edward asked in this total kiss ass voice, it was a major turn on. He gently pushed me up to the counter. I put on my best smile. "Hi, yes I am a new student here. My name is Isabella Swan." Recognition flashed across her face. "Oh! Don't you have a brother here dear?" I nodded. "I thought the name Swan sounded familiar. Alright sweetie I have your schedule here and her is your conformation paper. Get this signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." I took the papers and put them in my bag. "Alrighty, have a good first day Isabella, and good to see you Mr. Cullen." Edward waved as he grabbed my hand and towed me back into the hallway. He took my schedule and studied it. "Okay, so you have Math period 1 with Rose, period 2 you have PE with Me, Alice, and Rose, Period 3 is Music with me, Period 4 is English with just Alice, period 5 is Biology with Me and period 6 is History with no one." he handed my back my schedule. Well, I have a lot of periods with him, and with the girls so that's a plus. "Oh cool. We have a lot of classes together." I said quietly. He smiled his crooked smile. " Yes we do. You're in music?" I loved music with a passion. I played guitar and sang but singing was my strong point, guitar was just a side thing. I nodded. "Yeah, singing is my main thing. What do you play?" I asked as we made our way back over to the gang. "I've played piano since the 1st grade." he replied as we reached everybody. I felt my eyes go wide. "Really, that's awesome!" I've always loved the piano. It is so pretty, and elegant. I am completely fascinated with anyone who could play it. It figures that he could play, what couldn't he do? He grinned at my sudden outburst of excitement. "Thank you. I will have to teach to play sometime." I smiled up at him. "I'd love that." He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand once more. I saw Alice's eyes travel from our intertwined hands up to our faces with a look of confusion on her face. I let go of Edward's hand. His face flashed with rejection. Great, now I offended him. I quickly smoothed things over, I didn't want to ruin this friendship thing. "Alice is probably wondering what classes I have, so I'm going to go show her my schedule." I waved and walked over to where Alice was standing. Her hand was on her hip with her foot tapping. "Spill" she demanded. There was nothing to spill, me and Edward are just friends and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by letting go of his hand. Right?

**Sorry this wasn't my best chapter. I was trying to get something out there for you guys. Thanks for reading and review! If I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. So REVIEW!! Oh, and I'm kinda experiencing some writers block so if you have any suggestions of what should happen next let me know, I might use them =) Alrighty, review! And check out my new story "All That Glitters" THANKS!**

**-Bella**


	9. Authors note PLEASE READ!

A/N: .GOD! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AN D FAVORITES AND ALERTS!!!! I CHECKED MY EMAIL AND IT WAS OVERFLOWING WITH EMAILS!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. I AM CURRENTLY IN NORTH CAROLINA BUT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET HOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! 

~BELLA!

P.S. I will be adding new characters in as Bella's classmates. If you want your name included in the story, review me your name and you will see your name in the next chapter! Your name just might end up being the name of one of Bella's close friends ;) 


	10. Friendship

_**Authors Note: Once again I like to thank everyone who reviewed, added to their favorites, added to their story alerts, or even just read it! We have reached over 3000 hits! Thank you so much! Alright, on with the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 7.**_

_I stared back into Alice's green orbs as she continued to tap her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. _

"_There's nothing to spill Alice, he walked me to the office to get my schedule." I said leaving out the holding hands part even though I knew she saw it. She didn't look convinced._

_Her petite face twisted into a smirk. "Uh huh. Well, why were you guys holding hands." Dang, I knew she saw it. I racked my brain for an explanation. I decided to go with my old reason._

"_Well, uh, he grabbed my hand and I didn't want to snatch it away because I didn't want his feelings to get hurt." I eventually stammered out. I didn't lie. It was technically the truth._

_She seemed to believe me this time as her face turned back into a smile._

"_Okay Bella, I believe you. But let me see your schedule, I wanna see if we have any classes together." she snatched away my schedule as her eyes quickly scanned it. Her smile widened. "Oo! You have PE with me 2__nd__ period, 4__th__ period literature with me, and you have 7__th__ period lunch with all of us!" she squealed as she handed the information back to me. "You have 1__st__ period with Rose so you should go catch up with her before she leaves. See you in 2__nd__!" she gave me a quick hug and skipped off toward Jasper. I walked over to where Rose was standing while reading a book._

"_Hey Rose." I greeted. She lifted her head up from her book and smiled._

"_Hi Bella. Get your schedule?" I nodded._

"_Yup, I have 1__st__ period with you so I was hoping I could walk with you." I asked hoping she said yes, I really didn't want to wander these halls alone with all these people staring at me._

"_Sure thing Bell. Lets go, class starts in 2 minutes." she replied as she linked her arm with mine and walked toward the class. We reached the classroom just as the bell rung and Rose introduced me to the teacher._

"_Hi Ms. Greene, we have a new student." she said as gave my arm a quick squeeze and reported to her seat. The teacher turned toward me._

"_Ah, yes. Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" she asked in a sweet voice. She seems nice. _

_I smiled. "Isabella Swan, but I go by just Bella" She turned toward her computer and entered something into it, I was guessing it was my name._

"_Hello Bella. I'm Ms. Greene, welcome to Forks High. You can take a seat." she dismissed but quickly called me back "Oh, wait, do you have a brother that goes here as well?" she asked. Dang, does everybody know Emmett?_

_I ran a hand through my hair and turned back to face her. "Yes. Emmett Swan." a wide smile spread across her face._

"_I thought you looked like him, and I recognized the last name. I had your brother last year, he was a sweetie pie, a jokester, but a sweetie pie nonetheless." we both laughed as she signed my conformation paper. "You can sit next to Rosalie if you want. I know it helps be near someone familiar when you're in a new place." I smiled and retreated back to my seat. Yes, I definitely like her. I walked toward the back of the room where Rose was seated. I took a seat in between her and a petite brunette girl. We exchanged a smile as I pulled out my notebook and began to copy the notes on the board. As I copying my notes I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned to the source of the tap which ended up being the brunette girl sitting next to me, who was now smiling a 1000 watt smile. _

"_Hi. I'm Nicole Clark, but everybody calls me Nikki. You're Isabella right?" she had a very high bell like voice that reminded me of Alice's. _

_I returned my smile and stuck my hand out to shake. "Yeah, but I just go by Bella. Nice to meet you." she shook my hand and ran a hand through her chest length hair._

"_Well Bella, how is your day so far?" she asked as her hazel eyes danced with friendliness. I was beginning to like her, she was nice unlike some of these kids who keep giving me weird looks._

"_It's good I guess. I keep getting looks from everybody but that's pretty much it." I said shyly/ Ms. Greene shushed us and told us to continue our notes so we switched from talking to passing notes._

_**Yeah, the people here aren't used to having new kids. But don't worry about them, they are pretty nice once you get to know them. Well, except Tanya Denali, shes probably the biggest bitch that yah seen thus far.**_

I laughed silently at that as I replied to the note.

_Yeah, my friends told me about her this morning_

_When she was giving me looks. I'm just_

_Going to stay out of her way. _

I passed the note back to Nikki as I continued to copy the notes on the board. I glanced over to Rose who looked bored as hell with her head resting in her hand while she wrote down the notes. I giggled and finished my notes. I looked around to see everyone still writing, I guess I finished early. With my new found free time I leaned back in the chair and relaxed as I waited for the note to be returned. A minute later I felt something poking my arm I looked over to see it was Nikki trying to give me the note.

**Ha, good luck with that. If it isn't her bothering you,**

**It'll be one of her posse members,**

**Lauren, Jessica, Lindsay, and Rachel.**

**Ugh. they aren't as bad as Tanya.**

**But they are still annoying as hell.**

**Who are your friends?**

Great, she has a posse. This girl is getting more annoying by the minute, and I've never even met her. I scribbled down my response and tossed the note back to Nikki.

_Ew, a posse? Yeah, she sounds like your typical bitch._

_My friends are Alice Cullen, the girl that's sitting next me Rosalie,_

_Jasper Hale who's a grade up, Edward Cullen, _

_And my brother Emmett who's a senior, with _

_Jasper._

I passed the note back to Nikki and watched as she read it. Her eyes widened as she turned to face me. I felt the confusion on my face. 

"Your friends with the Cullens and the Hales? And your brother is Emmett Swan?" she mouthed. I nodded slowly, are they considered the populars or something? I mean I could totally see them as being the "A class" of the school.

Just as Nikki was about to say something the bell rang as everybody jumped out of their seats and ran toward the hallway. Gee, they must really hate this class. I stood up and gathered my stuff as I waited for Nikki and Rose. 

Rose groaned as she got up from her desk. "Ugh, I hate this class. All we do is take notes every damn day." she complained as she flipped her golden blond hair. Nikki came to stand in front of me as she looked at Rosalie almost timidly, I couldn't blame her I was intimidated at first too.

"Hey Nikki, this is Rosalie, Rosalie, this is Nikki." I introduced while pointing to each of them as I said their name. Nikki shyly waved while Rose flashed a big smile.

"Hey Nikki. I can believe I haven't talked to you until now, I mean we've practically sat next to each other this whole year." Rose said in a light hearted voice. Nikki looked shocked.

"H-hey Rosalie. I know, I mean I've seen you around but you were always with somebody. Most of the time the Cullen's or Bella's brother." Nicole stuttered. Rosalie let out a tinkling laugh.

"Call me Rose. And yeah, I've known Alice and Edward forever, Emmett's my boyfriend, and you know Jaspers my older brother." Rosalie explained as we walked out of the classroom to report to period 2. 

"Oh okay, well I have Spanish, so I'll see you around Bella, bye Rose." Me and Rose waved goodbye and walked toward the locker rooms. 

"Damn Rose, Nicole looked so intimidated when she walked up to you. Are you guys considered "the untouchables" or something." I said with a laugh. But I really wouldn't be surprised if they were. They were just too beautiful and people always judge a book by its cover.

"Ha, pretty much. I don't know why though, just because we are hot doesn't mean that we are automatically bitches like Tanya and her clan." she flipped her hair in a mock show off way. She was right, they were all gorgeous. I definitely didn't fit in with them. By the time I had snapped out of my thoughts we were standing in front of the locker room.

"Okay Bells, go up to Coach Clapp and tell him you need a uniform and a locker assignment." Rose instructed. I nodded as she walked over to her locker. I walked up to the rather toned guy who I was guessing was Coach Clapp. He looked up from the clipboard he was looking at and gave me a smile.

"Hello young lady, how can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice. 

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student." I replied with a smile. 

He looked back down at his roster and added my name to the list. "Hello Ms. Swan, welcome to FHS. Follow me to my office so I can assign you a locker and get you a uniform." I followed behind him to his office. He dug through what looked like a closet and fetched me a size small. I looked at the articles of clothing that was placed in my hands, the shorts could be classified as "booty shorts" and I could tell the shirt would be rather tight. Isn't the point of changing in PE is to wear comfortable loose fitting clothes? 

The coach was searching through a drawer trying to find me a lock when he abruptly stopped and looked up at me. 

"Wait, did you say your last name is Swan?" he asked. Oh lord, here we go, someone else recognized me as Emmett's sister.

"Yes" His eyes widened. Was Emmett really that big of a deal here?

"Is your brother Emmett Swan?" I nodded. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh my goodness! You're the Bella he was telling me about after practice the other day. You know he's one of the star players on the football team right?" The grin still hasn't fell off his face.

"Yes, I saw him and the other guys play last Friday. But I didn't know he was the star player." I responded while shifting from foot to foot. I was really tired of standing here.

"Yeah, him along with Edward and Jasper is the reason why we are going to state." he said while finally handing me a lock and a piece of paper. I nodded as if to say "cool" as I took what his outstretched hand was giving me. 

"Well Ms. Swan, have a wonderful first day. Go ahead and change. But you wont have to play today." Yes! I have always hated PE with a passion, I never understood why a 90 minute class full of injuries was necessary. It was my turn to beam.

"Thanks Coach." I said while I walked out of his office and over to my new locker. I looked down at the paper.

_Isabella Swan_

_Locker 54_

_Combo: 18-22-19_

I turned the lock to the correct numbers until it popped open. I quickly stripped of my normal clothes as slipped into my tight as hell uniform. It was even smaller than I imagined, the shorts were in fact booty shorts just like I thought they would be, and the shirt was no better. Well, I'll just have to deal with it. I tied the shoelaces to my blue converse and closed the locker as I went over to Rose's.

She was brushing her hair into a high pony and tying a blue ribbon that matched the uniform around it. She smoothed her hair one more time before applying lipgloss. Gosh, is she really getting pretty for PE? She must've noticed me standing behind her in the mirror because she swiftly turned around.

"Oh hey B, didn't see you there. Oo I see you got your uniform, it looks great on you." she complimented while giving me a thumbs up. 

I blushed. This outfit did not look great on me, all it did was squeeze me to death. "Yeah right, but it looks good on you." I swear Rosalie made me sick with all that beauty. Can't she share some with the rest of us? 

She sighed. "Bella, you are gorgeous. You need to stop thinking less of yourself." she scolded as she latched onto my arm and pulled toward the door. I tried to keep up with her fast pace but being the uncoordinated girl I am, I ended up stumbling a few times. I finally made it to the gym safely, well, no major injuries have occurred. Maybe a few bruises here and there..

I took a deep breath and tried to successfully walk across the gym without hurting myself or Rose. I looked around to see everyone staring, I could also hear the whispers.

"Who's the girl with Rosalie?" a soft female voice said.

"Oo, who's the sexy brunette chick?" this time it was a deep male voice.

"Why in the hell did everyone stop and stare, shes is just a girl. God, and she's not even that pretty." I heard a nasty nasal voice say. What the hell is her problem?

I shook it off and continued to walk to my destination, which was a waving Alice. 

"Hi guys! Oo Miss Bella, you look amazing in your uniform!" she squealed. What is up with people complimenting me in my uniform? I do not look good in it! I blushed…again.

"Thanks. But you don't have to lie." I said as I took my seat on the hard bleachers. I saw Alice cast a look at Rose who just shrugged. She turned toward me.

"Bella, what is up with you and your low self esteem?" she asked quietly for once. I decided not to say anything. "Bella?" she repeated as I remained silent. I didn't want to tell them that my self esteem was shattered by a boy, a boy I used to love. Jacob. When I confronted him about him cheating on me he claimed it was because I didn't deserve a guy like him. I had always known that. I was just a plain brunette girl who wasn't outgoing and bubbly, I was just…me. When he asked me out on a date I couldn't believe it, in fact I thought it was a joke. When we started dating he would repeatedly tell me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me, my mistake was I started to believe it. But when he broke up with me, he said that he just said those things to keep me. I still don't understand why if I was "so plain" why did he want to keep me? I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Damn, I really didn't want to cry here in front of all these people. Alice who had a close eye on me waiting for my answer was first to spot my tears. 

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Why are you crying?" she said quietly but with an urgent and worried tone to her voice. 

Rose was the next to catch on, she took the seat on the other side of me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and squeezed. 

"Bella, come on lets go to the bathroom" she decided. Alice and Rose each grabbed on to each of my arms and towed me off toward the bathroom while my tears kept falling. On my way out I was met with worried emerald eyes. 

**Omg!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been really busy and experiencing some severe writers block, which I still haven't fully recovered from. -_- Anyhoo, I want to say thanks again for all the favorites, reviews, hits, and alerts I have received! THANK YOU!!! I'm sorry about the name situation but some other names submitted will come into play during next chapter. If your name is not included its not because I didn't like your name, its because I chose names randomly. I only chose 2 people for her close friends, and 3 others as classmates. & another reason your name might not appear is because you submitted your name after I had already chosen names. Do you think I can get…10 reviews for this chapter? I know it seems like a lot but It doesn't have to be long, just a good job, or I like it is good. Or even, an "Ew I don't like this chapter" will be fine as well. Lmao. Okay, well thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter! Review!**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Hello my loves! I'm SO sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! I have been so busy, and experiencing some serious writers block. Its been the worst! Well here we go! Sorry if its short, but I just had to put SOMETHING out there. Thanks and SORRY again!**

**All my love, **

**Isabella**

**Chapter 8**

We stepped into the bathroom which smelled like harsh cleaning chemicals. Alice and Rose grabbed tissue and begin to wipe my face which now had black streaks running down it due to my mascara. See, this is why I hate makeup. The sobbing had stopped and had turned into random sniffling. I knew I must've looked like a mess, I could feel that my cheeks were red and my eyes must be bloodshot. I had expected Rosalie and Alice to grunt in disgust and leave but instead they looked at me with pure concern in their eyes as they waited for me explain. Well, I better speak up now before we get in trouble for missing gym. I took a deep breath and prepared to explain.

"Okay, I know you guys must want to know what caused my outburst." I stated quietly, they silently nodded.

"Well, I know I told Rose about my ex, Jacob." I saw Rose nod while Alice looked confused.

"Wait a minute, how come I didn't know about this "Jacob" guy?" she wailed in her soprano voice. Rose placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Bella told me about him when we were waiting to you, Emmett, and Jazz to show up at her house, now let Bella finish." She motioned with her hands to continue.

"Anyways, he was my boyfriend for a while and he treated me really well, he always told me how beautiful and great I was" I could feel the tears spring back into my eyes, I swallowed the lump in my throat, I wasn't going to cry again. Alice walked over and started smoothing my hair while Rose linked arms with me and leaned into my side.

"It's okay Bella," Alice soothed. I hated that I still let what he did get to me. I had tried to get over it, and I pretty much had it was just some things that triggered it. I began again,

"But then, he cheated on me with the school slut Bailey. And I confronted him about it he claimed that he only said all those things to "keep me" and that I wasn't all he had claimed that I was." Alice had a sympathetic look on her face while Rose had the same pissed look she had on her face the first time I had mentioned Jacob to her. 

"Oh hun, you are gorgeous, smart, and sweet as honey. Don't ever let anybody tell you different." Alice said while Rose nodded in agreement. As much as I wanted to believe her and go on like nothing happened between me and Jacob, I just couldn't. But I didn't want this sap fest to continue for much longer so I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I'm okay now guys." They gave me a disbelieving look. "Really, lets just get back to class." I turned to leave the bathroom until Alice yanked me back by the wrist. 

"Missy, do you really think you are going back out there looking like that?" she asked with a pissed tone to her voice. Damn, this girl really cared about looks. I didn't even bother to argue, I just sat back on the counter and let Alice fix me up. 

After 5 minutes I looked brand new. My makeup was fixed and the redness from my eyes gone. I thanked Alice and Rose and proceeded to go back into the gym. When we reached the gym we discovered they were doing suicides for warm up. We ran down to the start line and stared to run. We were all off pace with everyone else seeing as they were almost done when we started but whatever, we ran and that's all that mattered. We then started to play basketball for the rest of the class, I was on Edward's team but managed to stay clear and not talk to him for the whole hour and thirty minutes. I knew he had saw me crying and I didn't want to return to the Jacob subject. I saw him keep sending me worried glances, and I would explain, but not right now. After PE was over I walked into the locker room and got changed before Alice and Rosalie ever got to the locker room. I was in the mirror brushing out my hair when Alice came behind me. I smiled in the mirror. 

"Hi Alice. Whats up?" I asked trying to pump all the cheerfulness in my voice that I possibly could. She wasn't buying it.

"Hey Bella. You don't have to act all cheery for me, I know you're really not that happy." Damn, does this girl know everything? " But don't worry, I wont bring up the jackass again. So, ready to go?" She said with a final flip of her hair. I nodded as she linked her arm in mine and towed me toward the door. Wait, where's Rose? Alice must've read my mind because she suddenly spoke.

"Rose went ahead to meet up with Emmett, I don't even want to know what their doing." she giggled. Ew, I really didn't need to mental picture of Rose and my brother making out. I just hope she doesn't tell Em about me crying, because I know he will get all overprotective brother on me.

"Ew Ali, mental picture." We both giggled as we approached our lockers which happened to be side by side. I was putting my books from my previous classes into my locker when I felt a tap on the shoulder I spun around and was met with blue eyes that almost looked purple, a tall tanned frame and long blond hair that almost looked like Rosalie's flanked by 3 girls trying to look intimidating. It wasn't really working.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" a obnoxious nasal voice asked. And to top it off it had a bitchy tone to it. I saw Alice advance toward the girl but I put my hand in front of her stopping here. I wanted to hear whatever this girl had to say to me.

"Yeah, can I help you?" My voice had a edge to it. This must she Tanya and her clan Nikki had told me about, and now I recognized her as the girl giving me glares earlier. She must've not liked my tone because her face took on a "how dare you talk to me that way" look.

" Yeah you can." she started. " Just because you're new here doesn't mean a damn thing, I will treat you the same way I treat everybody else. First off, stop parading around here like you're the shit, because that's my job." Is she serious right now? I haven't been " parading" around here, in fact I tried to stay low key. I turned to shut my locker, this girl had serious issues and I didn't feel like hearing whatever shit that was going to spew out of her mouth next. I was going to turn around and pass her to head out to my next class but those plans were shattered when she put her hand on my shoulder and twisted me back toward her. This bitch put her hands on me, okay now we really have a problem.

"I wasn't done Swan." she hissed. I narrowed my eyes at her daring her to say something else, she accepted my challenge.

"As I was saying, second of all stay away from Edward Cullen, he's mine." What the hell did she mean he was "hers" are they dating? She started to say something else but I cut her off, I really needed to go to class.

"Look Tanya, I don't know what your problem is, but I really have to go to class. I don't feel like standing in the middle of the hallway debating with you about some bullshit about Edward being "yours". We are just friends. So you and your wingmen can head off to class, because we're finished here." I shoved past Tanya and some girl with unnatural red hair and gray eyes and walked toward my music class. Alice was on my heels squealing. 

"Oh my gosh Bella! That was amazing back there! You should've seen the look on her face when you just walked away. You are so me and Rose's new sister!" I couldn't help but giggle, Alice is just the cutest thing when shes over excited, its almost like watching a high bunny. 

"Thanks Alice, but I gotta head to music. What's your next class?"

"Oo, isn't Edward in that class? Yeah, I think he is. Um anyway, my next class is Biology. Someone shoot me now." she whined. Nobody I knew liked biology but me, in fact I was in AP biology. I always thought science was cool, except for when we blood type, I always faint.

"Aw Ali, bio is not that bad. You'll be fine, I'll see you in English." She gave me a hug and danced off toward her class. Now where is this music classroom? I pulled out the map I had been given and started to look. Okay, so the music room is 1012. I started walking down the hall with all the "10" classrooms. _1001.…1005...1008.…1011...aha! 1012. _I put my hand on the doorknob preparing myself for music class…with Edward. They better not make me sing.

**Uh-Oh! Music class with Eddie C! & Tanya the witch has made her entrance, let the drama begin… but ONLY if you REVIEW!! I really want to meet that 100 review mark, I know its kind of a lot but it would mean so much to me if I reach that goal.. So, I'll make a deal with you. If we reach the 100 review mark this chapter.. I will write TWO dramalicous chapters for you guys next time! That's right, two chapters full of Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, Nikki, and we cant not forget our beloved EDWARD! And you maybe, just maybe see a few new characters..who are guys..smokinn' guys. That's right, lets add some twists and turns now shall we? The fate of chapter 9 and possibly 10 is all in your hands. Until next time..**

**Review because Isabella loves you! :o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Her guys! I'm infinitely sorry for the long wait!! I was having computer issues. :[ but it's all good now, and here I come with more chapters!! Thank you SO much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, they make me smile. :] I'm have no right to ask for many reviews after this ridiculous wait, but I really do hope you review, just so I know how I'm doing. I still haven't reached 100 reviews yet, but I'm close! I'm at 85. So please review! I love you guys! Oh, and I made a twitter dedicated for my readers on FanFiction. its ****.com/isabellac1989**

**So, if you have a twitter, follow me! Thanks!**

**Much Love,**

**Bells. :]**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

After taking a few breaths, I turned the doorknob and stepped in the class. Just like this morning, all eyes transfixed on me, including Edward's gorgeous green ones. Great. Trying to ignore the stares burning into the back of my head I walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." The teacher looked up from her laptop and gave me a sweet smile.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Ms. Bradwolff, welcome to music. Are you a singer? I nodded. I didn't feel like telling her I played guitar. "Do you know what section you belong in?" she had a very pretty dainty soprano voice. Not like Alice's bells but more of a smooth voice was even more beautiful than her speaking voice. I remembered her question and spit out the answer realizing I had been standing there not saying anything.

"Uh, soprano." I quickly replied.

She chuckled. "Okay, well take a seat next to Mikaiala over there." She pointed to a girl with pretty dark brown hair that had a slight wave to it, who was now smiling while raising her hand slightly for me to identify her. I walked over and watched every pair of eyes follow me. Geez, what is up with these kids? It was getting really annoying to be stared at all day. As I walked by the bass and tenor section I heard random "Damn!" s and "I'd hit it." muttered under their breaths, I didn't even look up because I knew my cheeks were stained pink. I finally reached my seat and set my tote bag down. I looked politely over at Mikaiala and smiled politely.

"Hi Mikaiala, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I said quietly as the class sprang back to life and continued whatever they were doing before I entered the room. She smiled a shy smile. "Nice to meet you too Bella. I'm Mikaiala Orsino, but you can just call me Kayla." she looked down at the floor shyly, but I just giggled.

"Okay Kayla, I know what you mean, My name is Isabella, but Bella is so much better." I replied.

Now she giggled. "Well, I think Isabella is a lovely name, but Bella fits you more I think." Her deep blue eyes lit up as she got more in her comfort zone. She was very pretty, she was slightly tanned which offset her blue eyes very well, and she had thick fringe of eyelashes to frame them. My self esteem took another hit.

"So, what are we doing in class?" I asked while looking through the syllabus Ms. Bradwolff gave me.

"Um, we're collaborating with a person in here who plays an instrument. We're gonna have a like a recital at the end of the month." I looked over at the section where all the instrumental kids sat. Which included the infamous Edward Cullen. He caught my glance and smiled that crooked smile. I smiled back and gave a slight wave and turned back to Kayla who had a look of surprise in her eyes.

"You know Edward Cullen?" she asked as if he was some kind of celebrity.

"Yeah, he's my brother's best friend." I replied with nonchalance. I mean sure he is gorgeous, but he's just a person like everyone else.

Her eyes widened even more.

"Emmett Swan is your brother? Wow, I knew the last name sounded familiar. I hope this doesn't sound weird or anything, but your brother's really hot." A slight blush spread across her cheeks.

I laughed it off, even though he's my brother I must admit he's a good looking guy. "Don't worry, no weirdness here." Our conversation was cut short as Ms. Bradwolff started talking.

"Okay class, today is the day we pick our partners for the duet recital on the 31st. The only rules are a singer, must pair with a musician and the song you choose must be school appropriate." There we're groans throughout the classroom. "Alright class go find a partner and start talking." Kayla stood up as well as I did.

"Well, I'm guessing you're gonna partner up with Edward huh?" Kayla inquired while throwing me a wink. I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"No, not for sure, someone else could ask me first." a replied but I already saw Edward making his way over to my seat with that infamous smirk. Please don't tell me he was getting cocky again.

"Hello Beautiful." he said as he glided up to my side. Kayla's face immediately turned red. "Oh, and hey, uh, Mikayla isn't it?"

"Uh, it's Mikaiala, but you can call me Kayla if it's easier. Most people do." she stammered. Edward just chuckled.

"Sure, _Kayla._ Anyway, Bella you wanna be partners?" He asked as her turned his gaze on me.

"Depends, what do you play?" I asked. My guess was piano.

"I play guitar and piano." I knew it! "What section do you sing in?" Soprano duh. I mean I do sit in the soprano section and I said it when I came in. He really doesn't pay attention.

"Soprano." I replied. He nodded.

"So do you wanna be partners or not . We only have an hour left in this class period." Well, he did play my favorite instrument and I was trying to be his friend. I nodded, waved at Kayla, and walked over to where this guitar was.

"So sexy, do you want to perform on guitar or piano." Sexy? Just when I thought he was gonna change..

"First of all call me Bella or even Isabella, but sexy, won't cut it. And I wanna perform on guitar." He narrowed his eyes at me and started scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Fine, _Isabella, _what song do you want to sing?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Why the hell is he pissed? He's the one being a jerk. What did I just get myself into? A month of his bullshit that's what.

"I don't know _Edward, _maybe we should decide that together, don't ya think?" my voice had turned husky as a result of my annoyance. His green eyes darkened and his tense face relaxed. What the hell?

"God Bella, you don't know how hot you sound when you use that voice."

He scooted his chair closer to mine.

"Come on Bella, just spend one day with me, you won't regret it. I promise."

What the hell? Earlier today he was all gentlemanly and friendly now he's trying to get in my pants? You have got to be kidding me.

"You know what, I think I'll pass." I gathered my things. "and I also think I'll pass on being your partner for this assignment. I grabbed my tote bag and stood up. "Goodbye Edward." I walked away leaving him with a look of surprise and annoyed etched on his face. Okay, the downside to this situation is that I no longer had a partner. I was searching the room for someone who seemed as if they didn't have a partner, when I felt a tap on the back. I spun around to be met with a very tall guy with a pair of gorgeous gray eyes.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Drew, you're Isabella right?" His voice was deep and almost as entrancing as Edward's.

"Um, yeah, well I like Bella better." I replied while trying to give him my best smile while I felt my check increasing in warmth. Ugh, stupid blush. "Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out and was met with his really warm one.

"Nice to meet you too Bella. I'm not trying to be forward or anything, but I saw you from across the room and your are truly stunning." My previous blush only intensified. "and it looked like you need a partner." He grinned as I nodded.

"Yeah, I was partners with that guy over there." I pointed my finger over in his direction. "but, he was being an ass, so I ditched." Drew followed my finger and recognition flashed across his face. "Oh Cullen, yeah he's on the football team with me. He's a real womanizer." Damn, he really did have a reputation around here. "I advise a pretty girl like you to stay away, you'll be his next victim." he chuckled. I gave a half smile. Drew is very handsome. about 6'1 a little shorter than Edward. Big grey eyes framed with thick lashes, well built, and he jet black hair that was styled in a messy surfer boy style. I've always had a hair fetish, I always liked guys with nice hair you could play with. I don't know how I developed that, but I've been like that since 6th grade. That's why Edward's bronze sex hair always had me distracted…

I shook my head trying to get his image out of my head so I could focus on Drew.

"Aha, yeah thanks, I'll keep that in mind." he smiled. "So Bella, wanna be partners? I play guitar." I nodded and flashed him my 1000 watt smile and followed him to his seat. I had to get over my tiny crush on Edward, he was no good for me. and I won't let myself get hurt again..

**Okay guys! Sorry it's kinda short, I have to get back into my writing groove. lolz. I haven't written in so long. but I promise next chapter WILL be longer. So please forgive me for the late as hell update and please review. and if you have a twitter add me at ****.com/isabellac1989****. it's only for my readers on FanFiction. It's mostly gonna be info on my stories, maybe some info on my new stories, we can chat about your stories, or maybe we can just talk about like twilight and other random stuff. Haha! Oh and Mikaiala's name is pronounced "." if you we're trying to figure out how to say it. lolz! okay well go review and add me on twitter! You're vamptastic! xoxo!**

**-Bells.**


	13. Complications

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! :] Sorry I've been gone a hot minute. homework, and drill team have me so busy. But I promise I'll make time for this, cause it's not fair for you guys to be waiting like this for a chapter, I know how annoying that is being that I am a fan fiction reader myself. Oh, and I'm currently looking for a beta, so if your interested then leave me a PM or just tell me in a review. I'm looking for 10 reviews this time at least, in order to get a new chapter. That's the new policy. Because this story has so many hits, and not even a hundred reviews and that makes me sad. :[ so, please review. Even if it's only one world long. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Okay, so on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Oh! And I don't own Twilight. :[ That lucky lady Stephenie Meyer does. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I followed Drew back to the side of the room he was sitting on while feeling the burn of Edward's glare on my back. Ha, that'll teach him to get all pervy on me again. Drew pulled out the seat across from him for me, and crossed over to his side. Aw, how sweet. I threw him a smile and sat down and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper out of my bag and turned to face him, to find him staring at me.

I blushed my ever famous crimson. Eager to kill the awkward silence I began brainstorming ideas for our assignment. "So, um do you have any ideas for songs we could do?" He looked thoughtful for a minute then ran a hand through his gorgeous jet black hair. Dear Lord..

"Uh, well we can do a duet, I sing as well as play guitar" I nodded eagerly, "Okay, cool. Now all we need to do is figure out what to sing." I started about thinking about duets with a girl and a boy that I've heard lately, and one particular song came to mind. In fact, it was my favorite song at the moment. I spoke my idea, "Oh! How about "Two Is Better Than One, by Boys Like Girls?"

His eyes lit up. _God his eyes we're gorgeous.. I think, he could be just the ticket out of EdwardVille.._

He responded with enthusiasm. "Yeah! That'd be awesome, Boys like Girls are the shit. Okay, so I'm guessing you know the words right" I nodded once more. "Okay, and so do I_, _so we should just practice now." I nodded and proceeded to get up from my seat to go sit next to him. He began playing the beginning bars. I closed my eyes and began swaying as the verse began.

_I remember what you wore on the first dayYou came into my lifeAnd I thought heyYou know this could be something'Cause everything you do and words you sayYou know that it all takes my breath awayAnd now I'm left with nothing_

His voice was beautiful, it wasn't too deep nor too high and impeccably close the lead singer of Boys Like Girls, and he sang with such emotion. Hell, that boy could sing me the newspaper. Now it was my turn to join in with him._'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without youWell maybe two is better than oneThere's so much time, to figure out the rest of my lifeAnd you've already got me coming undoneAnd I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Then I had my solo line, by now everyone had gathered around us watching, including a not too happy looking Edward.

_I remember every look upon your face, _

He smiled at me as he took over once more,

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you tasteYou make it hard for breathing_

I took another breath before we joined together again.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift awayI think of you and everything's okayAnd finally now, we're leavingAnd maybe it's true, that I can't live without youWell maybe two is better than oneThere's so much time, to figure out the rest of my lifeAnd you've already got me coming undoneAnd I'm thinking two, is better than one_

I dropped out once more_, _partly because that's how the song goes, and partly because I just wanted to hear his melodic voice by itself again.

_I remember what you wore on the first dayYou came into my lifeAnd I thought hey _

We joined again for the last verse. By now Edward's eyes had gone dark and frozen over with jealousy. Good enough for his ass..

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without youMaybe two is better than oneThere's so much time, to figure out the rest of my lifeAnd you've already got me coming undoneAnd I'm thinkingOooh I can't live without you'Cause baby two is better than oneThere's so much time, to figure out the rest of my lifeAnd I've figured out with all that's said and doneTwo, is better than oneTwo is better than one._

Immediately after I dropped the last note applause and catcalls had erupted throughout our whole audience. Of course, I blushed. Drew just smiled and looked down at his guitar but you could tell he loved the attention. I eventually looked up and of course straight into the pissed off eyes of Mr. Cullen, who simply looked at me with hate clear as day in his eyes. I never had anyone look at me like that..with such, animosity. I don't understand how he could turn his jackass behavior back on me and somehow make it seem like my fault. Just as I opened my mouth to say something he turned around and stalked straight out of the door, slamming it behind him. Of course, everyone turned. Ms. Bradwolff just looked at me questioningly. I guess I better go straighten this out..

"Ms. Bradwolff, can I be excused to go check on Edward?" She previous confused look turned into one of understanding and simply nodded as an approval. I smiled at her, and turned back to Drew.

"Sorry Drew, this will only take a second. Oh, and you were phenomenal." he threw me a smile and gestured toward the door as if saying "go ahead". I smiled and rose from my seat.

It didn't take long for me to find Edward, he had barely gone 10 steps before the leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. He didn't look all the way calm yet, but definitely not as pissed at he was five minutes ago. I took a step closer trying not to disturb him from his peaceful state. A tendril of his beautiful bronze hair had fell into his eyes and his long eyelashes had cast a shadow on his perfectly shaped cheekbones. He looked so young, so vulnerable. So unlike the man-whore/ jackass he really was. Oh God, this was not helping my whole "get over Edward" plan. I decided I had watched long enough and made my presence known.

"Edward." I called out at quietly as I could but loud enough that it could get his attention. He didn't move. "Edward." I called again louder, this time he opened his eyes slowly and shifted his eyes toward my direction, without turning his head.

"What do you want Swan." he asked with a completely lifeless tone of voice. I didn't understand, all I did was work on my project with Drew I didn't understand what the big deal was. Was he really that mad at me for switching partners?

"I want to know what your problem is? Why are so pissed at me?" My voice was quiet. All previous anger I had toward him gone.

He angled his body so he was now standing in front of me, his 6'2 frame towering over my 5'4 stature. I immediately flinched back. Why all of a sudden he reminded me of Jacob and the worst day of life, I don't even know. His eyes melted for a second as he watched my response to the situation only to end up freezing over again.

It was obvious he was struggling to keep his voice calm. "Bella, you didn't wanna be my partner, so why in the hell do you care why I'm upset right now. So why don't you just run along and go practice your damn duet with whatever that guy's name is. Just leave me alone." I could feel the anger flare in me again.

"Drew, Edward. His name is Drew. And whatever the fuck you're upset shouldn't have a damn thing to do with me. If this is because I switched partners, then get over it because you we're the one who had to get all perverted on me when I was your partner, so I would blame myself if I were you. Stop being such a jealous bitch."

He raised his eyebrows and took a step toward me. "Whatever Isabella, I don't care what his name is. He's on my football team, don't you think if I wanted to know his name I would've known by now? And second of all, I don't give a fuck that you switched partners, I'm better off with Gennifer anyways. She has real talent, unlike you. Now, like I said before, so back inside with your lover boy, but when you find out all he wants to do is get in your pants, don't say I didn't tell you so."

He walked around me and back into the classroom and left me standing there with my mouth hanging wide open. I snapped it shut while trying to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I took a deep breath and walked back inside the class. With my head down trying to block the looks I know I was getting and sat back down next to Drew.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked with such sympathy in his voice. I looked up at him and at the same time I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away. "Tell me Bella? Did that asshole Cullen do something to you?" I just nodded no, and said I wasn't feeling to good but thanks for caring. He nodded and proceeded to finish the worksheet on his desk. Noticing there was one on mine, I pulled a pen from my bag and began to work. All I got down was my name and date when the bell rang.

"Have a good day class. See you tomorrow." Ms. Bradwolff dismissed at the class said their mumbled goodbyes. I stood up and grabbed my bag, gave a quick wave and semi smile to Drew before leaving class. I started walking swiftly while darting my eyes down to my schedule trying to find my AP English class, for such a small town, this school was big. As I turned the corner to the AP hall, I heard a way too familiar voice call my name. "Bella. Bella, wait up." Edward fucking Cullen. Does he really think that after he totally insulted me after I come to check on him, that I'm gonna stop and chat with him? "Fuck you Edward." I called while I turned into the doorway of English. I can't wait to tell Alice this..

**Okay! So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Let me know in a review please. I need to get 10 or more in order to write another chapter, and things are really getting good. Sooooo, if you wanna find out what's gonna happen, REVIEW! Oh, and I'm starting this thing called "review themes." It's like in your review, after you tell me what you thought about the chapter, you would do the review theme. Like for example the review theme could be "ask me any question." and after you tell me what you thought about the chapter you could ask me any question. You get it? I hope I didn't make it sound confusing.. Okay well, this chapter's review theme is , you guessed it, ASK ME ANY QUESTION! Haha! Doesn't matter how random, it could even be like.. " do you like apple juice?" lolz, okay so go review and submit your questions! Thank you dolls! ;] I love you! **

**3 Bella.**


	14. You Know I Love You

**YO. Yes, it's an author's note..sorry. Anyways, so here's the deal, I asked for 10 reviews before I wrote another chapter, because if people aren't liking it, there's no point to keep on writing this story. So far I've received 5 reviews from ****XCwissytinaX****, ****HalfJillHalfJack**** , ****Jaantj , Jana****and ****debZie12****. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are absolutely amazing. And thank you to my readers, and I love you guys but please, just review. It doesn't have to be a paragraph, it can just be one word. I just need to know if this story is going successfully. okay? Thank yall. OH! Andddd I have a BETA! :] shes also a writer here on fan fiction and her story Her story " A Hard Way To Learn A Lesson" is AMAZING. I adore it. Her name is Stephaniiie, and if you haven't already, you should go read her story. Okay, 5 more reviews and I'll be seeing you soon! Ta Ta for now! **

**=]**

**Bella.**


	15. Oh Boys

AHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I released that last authors note and immediately received reviews! :] THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your words are so encouraging and sweet, and I just love you guys! SO, as promised. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 14: Oh Boys..**_

**Chapter Playlist:** "3" - Britney Spears. SO catchy. Go check it out. (:

I stepped into class my eyes immediately locking on Alice's a million watt grin and waving motion. I chuckled despite my mood, and made my way to where she was sitting as she pulled out the chair that was placed next to her.

" Hey B! How was music?" she asked as she took in my disgruntled expression. "Oh, what happened? Did Edward do something?" her previous happy go lucky expression had turned into a look of anger. I reached into my backpack to grab my English binder and a pencil before I turned back to her.

"Ha, how did you guess?" I said sarcastically. Her features twisted even more if possible.

"What the hell did he do this time? Mistake after mistake.. Is he mental?" She said more to her herself but I knew the question was directed toward me.

"Well to make a long story short, he got pervy, I walked away, I tried to comfort him, he insulted me, I gave up, and he tried to apologize..again."

My voice sounded tired, worn out almost. Alice ran a hand through her long, pin straight, inky black hair, something that I figured out she did when shes nervous or pissed.

"Well, can you elaborate? I wont know what to smack him for if I don't know the full story." As soon as she said that the teacher walked into the classroom, about 10 minutes late. Flustered, she told us to take out our binders and copy the notes from the powerpoint that was now being displayed on the board. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote down what had happened last period and slid the note over to Alice.

She read it, getting angrier by the second. She furiously scribbled down her reply.

" _I'm going to kill him." _

I giggled and took my favorite blood red pen and wrote my response.

"Be my guest."

She read it and laughed out loud, but it was almost maniacal. I watched as she folded the paper up and slid into the pocket of her binder. Looking at the clock I noticed we only had 35 minutes of class left. Snatching the cap off my pen with my teeth, I swiftly began to copy the notes.

About 34 minutes later the bell rung and everyone ran out of the class like bats out of hell. Well, today's class was boring. I walked up to the teacher, prepared to tell her my name and get my paper signed because she hadn't even asked in the beginning of class. After about five minutes and me clearing my throat about four times she finally looked up from her laptop.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" she looked at me closely "Wait, are you a new student?" Duh.

"Um yes, I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella. Today's my first day." She nodded and looked back to her laptop screen apparently looking for my name on the class roster.

"Well Hi Bella, I'm Ms. Hernandez." She looked back to her computer continuing looking for my name. "Swan…oh here we go, found you." she looked up and smiled. "Sorry I didn't notice this morning, I was coming in late as you probably already know. Dumb copy machine.." Then realization crossed her face. Here we go again.. "Wait a second! Do you have brother here? A year older? Emmett?" Seriously, was I gonna get this all day? I nodded and a smile broke out on her face. "Yep, yall look alike now that I look closer, but I see you're the tamer one.." I had to laugh at that. Apparently Emmett had a love hate relationship with these teachers.

"Yes, I'm the sane one, so no worries." She laughed this time and wrote me and Alice a pass to our next class. Which I just remember was Biology..with Edward. Oh joy..

I said my goodbyes to Alice with plans to sit with the gang at lunch and headed off to Biology. I walked in to find the class already in session. Great.

The teacher stopped talking and turned his head to face me with a disapproving look on his face.

"Late on the first day Ms. Swan? Do you think that's a great start?" Jackass. But I kept my composure and simply walked toward him and handed him the pass from Ms. Hernandez. "Sorry Sir, I had to stay after to speak to my English teacher." He nodded and tossed the pass on his desk. "Very well Isabella. My name is Mr. Molina, take a seat next to.." he scanned the room. "Ah, Mr. Cullen has an available seat, please take that one and pull out your binder." Not even trying to hide my disgust I walked to the very back of the class where he sat. I could feel his eyes following my every move until I sat down in the chair. I immediately scooted my chair as far as possible from his and pulled out my binder and begin copying the notes from the board.

"Bella." he whispered. I continued writing..

"Bella come on.. talk to me." I still continued writing. But this time is was not for him.

"_Edward Cullen. Stop talking to me. Go to hell." _

I shoved him the note and continued taking the notes. I heard her grunt in anger and ball up the paper. I glanced over at him. His face looked like it was set in stone while he scribbled down the notes from the board. And the sad part is, he looked incredibly sexy. Pushing that thought out of my mind I finished up my notes and began doodling hearts on my hand when I felt a piece of paper poke me in the arm. I looked down to see a note. Sighing, I unfolded it.

"_Isabella. You don't understand how lucky you are. I'm sitting here trying to talk to you when there's about a 15 girls just sitting in this room who wanna fuck me. So seriously, think about what your passing up. ;) _"

I looked at him with pure unadulterated disgust in my eyes. I quickly wrote back.

"_Oh Edward. I wouldn't do you if you were the last walking thing on Earth. I don't like you. You just annoy me. I tried being nice to you, but you wanna play the asshole. If there's that many girls who wanna do you, then go find one and leave me the fuck alone. Thank You. Goodbye."_

I passed the note back to a waiting smirking, Edward. Well his bubble is about to be popped. Just then the bell rang. Damn, class went by fast. Is all we do in this school is take notes? I grabbed my stuff and walked out of class before Edward could catch up to me. Thank God it was lunch. I really want my brother. I walked toward the cafeteria hearing random "Hey Bella's" I simply smiled and waved and kept walking. I entered the cafeteria to see them all already sitting at the table. I made my way over there and sat right next to Emmett and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"What's wrong little sis?" he asked concerned. Alice still looked pissed from what I told her English. I shot her a small smile hoping to revive my happy jumpy girl Alice was but she simply waved and scanned the cafeteria for someone. More than likely Edward. Rosalie hadn't gotten to the cafeteria yet. I gave Emmett a questioning look.

"Make up test for math." I muttered a small "ah" and nodded. But Emmett didn't drop the previous subject so easily.

"Now Bella, tell me, what's wrong?" he said already getting in big brother mode.

I shook my head. "Nothing Em, just tired. I mean, I can't lean on my brother without anything being wrong?" He looked at me suspiciously, but let it go. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I pulled out my cell from my bag only to see a text message flash across my screen.

**From: Tristan.**

**Bella! Honey guess what!? I'm moving in two weeks! My dad's job got transferred, but you'll never guess to where.. Okay, I'll tell you. Washington!! :] I'll be going to some school called Forks High I think.. Hey, what part of Washington do you live in again? Seattle right? Well, I'll totally gonna come visit you on the weekends. :] hey look, I gotta go. But I'll text you later! **

**-Tristan**

I nearly dropped my phone. Holy shit.

**Oooo! Tristan's coming!! Ah! Hott guy overload! ;) Well, 10 reviews at least, and you guys get another chapter! I know you guys can do it because the reviews are still pouring in right now from my authors note. THANK YOU!! I love you so much!! Okay, I'm about to start rambling, so feel free to leave now and go review :] if you want. OR you can stay and engage in a convo with me. Okay well, I have a few questions.**

**-Do any of you guys watch Gossip Girl or 90210? Cause I need someone to fill me in, cause I've been forgetting to watch. -_-**

**- Have you guys heard "3" by Britney Spears? It's the song that helped me write this chapter. It's SO catchy. The lyrics are kind of suggestive, but the beat is amazing which is the main decider of whether I like a song or not. Lol. **

**-How's school for you guys?? Are you loving it? Hating it? Tell me. (:**

**Okay dolls, go review please. **

**Until we meet again, **

**You know I love you, :]**

**Bella. **


	16. Whoa

AN: I'VE REACHED 100+ REVIEWS!!!! AHHHH!!! =] I can't explain how happy I am! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I love yall!! Oh, and I don't know if yall have noticed my username change. It is now xoxoisabella17. I don't know why I changed it, boredom I guess. Lmao. Anyways, I'll let yall get to the chapter now, here you go dolls.

Chapter 15:

"_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like 'I cant take my eyes off you'._

_I'm no one special, _

_just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you._

_Give me a photograph, to hang on my wall,_

_Superstar."_

Chapter 15.

I just sat there staring at the screen, reading the message over and over again. I should probably close my mouth before I catch flies…or attention. I unfroze and immediately clicked the "reply" button.

_To: Tristan_

_T!!_

_Oh my goodness, That's crazy amazing! No, I don't live in Seattle, I live in wait for it….FORKS! And Forks High is my school. Looks like we'll be reunited again bro. Can't wait, text me later with the deets, kay?_

_I heart you,_

_Bell. _

I tucked my phone into the confinements of my bag and turned back to the table bouncing with excitement hoping to break that silence and tell Emmett about the news. Only to find him staring into space absent mindedly chewing on a French fry, and Alice still scanning the crowded cafeteria with her electric green eyes. I guess it was up to me to start a conversation..

"So guys, guess what!!??" I squealed loudly which snapped Emmett out of his daze and Alice out of her hunt.

"What's cooking Bells?" Emmett asked while Alice nodded.

"Yeah B, what's got you all worked up? That squeal almost rivaled mine." I giggled while Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Spill Swan." she said simply.

"Okay, so you know that guy I told you about from home? Tristan?" She nodded.

"Oh Tristan? Cool guy." Emmett added while taking a sip from his gigantic soda. I nodded while tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yep. Well…..he's MOVING HERE!" I squealed out. A smile broke out Alice's face, while Emmett did his ever classic "fist pump" as a sign of his excitement.

"Bella! That's great! He's totally hot, well at least according to that picture you showed me he is, and he's totally into you." She then starting singing while doing a happy dance in her chair. "Bellaasss gonna have a boyfriendddd, ooooo!" People around the cafeteria began to stare, including a confused and a not too happy Edward. Looks like she found him..

"Alice, stop singing. People are staring!" I whispered trying to stop my crazy best friend from bringing anymore attention to our table. She laughed and eventually stopped.

"Oh Bella, attention is amazing, don't shy away from it." She said with a flip of the hair and another giggle. For a girl that was pissed like 10 minutes ago, she was quite content now..

"So, when is he getting here?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He just texted me like 20 minutes ago. He thought we lived in Seattle and was saying how he was moving here and going to FHS and would drive down on the weekends. I just texted him back." I felt a slight vibration from my bag. "Oh, this is probably him now." I fished it back to out of my bag and sure enough, one new message.

_From: Tristan _

_B!!_

_GET OUT!!!! HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Hell yes sis, it's gonna be the dynamic duo once again. I'm even more excited now! We're leaving tomorrow, just finished packing up the house. We're shipping the stuff over tonight and we're staying in a hotel for the night and we start driving at 5am tomorrow. So I'm probably gonna start school the day after tomorrow. But I can't wait that long to see you, so we gotta hang out tomorrow when I get there. Kay?_

_I heart you more hun buns. ;)_

_-Tris._

I smiled to myself and did another internal happy dance. Tristan has been my best friend forever, although I had Becca, no one could compare to Tristan. He had been my rock throughout the Jacob situation and my more chill best friend. Becca loved to go out all the time while Tristan was totally fine just watching a movie at home.

"He says he's driving down tomorrow, and should start school the day after that, but we're hanging out tomorrow when he gets here." I said as I stole a sip of Emmett's chocolate milk which earned me a playful glare before he ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and attempted to smooth it down.

The end of lunch bell sounded which was my queue to grab my bags and head off to class. After hugging Em and Ali goodbye, I walked over to my last class of the day, history. At least he wasn't in this class. After wandering for five minutes I finally found the classroom. I readjusted my tote on my shoulder, took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes averted to me including a deep grey pair. Drew.

I smiled in his direction as he patted the empty seat next to him signaling me to sit there. I slowly made my way to the desk trying my best not to trip as many pairs of eyes followed my movements. Suddenly I stumbled and looked down only to see a 6 inch stiletto and a obviously spray tanned leg. I continued to move my eyes up to see long blonde hair accompanied by ice blue eyes. Tanya.

"Oops. I'm _so_ sorry Isabella." she sneered my name like it was dog shit.

" I didn't see you there, once again, my apologies." she smiled a sickly fake smile, retracted her leg, flipped her hair dramatically, and continued to doodle on her notebook. I held my tongue and continued to my seat. I don't understand how someone could dislike someone so much after only talking once. Drew's face was set into a smirk as I sat down and pulled out my notebook.

"Denali already has it out for you?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

" I've only spoken to her once, and the conversation wasn't even initiated by me. But she just doesn't like me, but it's fine, the feelings mutual." I huffed as I glanced at the back of her head which was now faced toward one of her posse members, Jessica I believed was her name, whispering something in her ear while throwing not subtle enough glances back at me while Jessica giggled and twirled her curly light brown hair. I groaned internally and focused my attention back to the board and waited for the teacher to enter the classroom. Are the teachers always late to class in this school? I made small talk with Drew as we got to get to know each other better. He was a great guy, I could see me and him becoming best friends.

About ten minutes later the teacher finally made his way into the classroom. He had his head down as he walked in, focusing on his Blackberry, but once he lifted his head my jaw fell open. Unlike the other teachers I've seen so far today, he was young. Probably 26, 27 years old. His eyes were the strangest blend of blue and brown I have ever seen. His hair kinda reminded me of Edward's. Messy but gorgeous at the same time. But the teachers was warm brown with darker brown highlights. They were natural I assumed. He was wearing a black expensive looking dress shirt with a pair of perfectly fitting dark wash jeans. He was gorgeous. I closed my mouth and just stared in silence. He put his blackberry in his bag and cleared his throat.

"Hey class, welcome to history. My name is Mr. Sterling, and I'll be your teacher for this year, if that's all right with you?" he finished in a teasing manner and flashed a million watt smile.

Oh hell yes, _this_ is my favorite class.

"I'm going to call roll now. Just say something when I call your name." he said as he booted up his computer to open the attendance program.

"Alrighty, Nicole Aldridge?" he started off.

"Here, but you can just call me Nikki, everyone else does." she said in a overly flirtatious manner. I mean yeah, he was hot but he's our teacher. Have some boundaries..

"Uh, okay, Nikki it is." He replied slowly while typing into his white Mac computer.

He continued to call down the list..

"Drew Stiller?" he called out. Drew replied with a "here sir."

Ah, so Stiller was his last name.

He nodded and checked his name off. "Isabella Swan?"

I raised my hand slightly. "Here." I said simply. He looked up, and his eyes locked on mine.

"Mm, Isabella, huh? Beautiful name, Miss Swan Fits you perfectly." He said with a wink as he checked my name off the list. Was he just trying to flirt with me? All the girls eyes adverted to my direction, including Tanya's ice blue stare. She narrowed her eyes and spun back around in her seat and shot her hand up.

"Yes?" Mr. Sterling asked taking a sip of his coffee.

" Well, Mr. Sterling. You never called my name. Tanya Denali. And it's a necessity that you remember my name. Wanna know why?" She asked while twirling a tendril of her hair, and if I had to guess, she was probably biting her lip too.

Slut.

He frowned and looked at his computer screen. "Oh, well I'm sorry Ms. Denali, I did seem to skip over you name on the roster. But yes, I know I must remember your name. And I must because you are going to be my student for the remainder of the school year and I can't walk around calling you 'blonde girl with the face' now can I?" He said with a sexy ass smirk daring her to say anything else. She simply chuckled.

"No silly, it's because you'll be screaming it later." My jaw dropped again for the billionth time today. She said that with such nonchalance, almost as if she had said "today is Monday." Quiet gasps and coughs erupted throughout the classroom. I looked over Drew who was just shaking his head with a smile of disbelieve on his face. He leaned over to speak in my ear.

"Don't look so surprised, that is a classic Tanya move. She's one proud slut." he laughed without humor. I turned back to face the class to see what his rebuttal might be.

"Huh, maybe if your lucky honey. Don't hold your breath." he replied with a click of his tongue and a quick wink. Is he crazy?! Isn't this against teachers code or something?!

She didn't say anything. Just flipped her hair again and began playing with her 'T' ring on her pinky. Mr. Sterling stood.

"Now, if there isn't any other questions, or sexual requests, can I begin my class?" The class nodded. The class went on as normal, Tanya temporarily shut up because of her semi diss by our sexy ass teacher. Me and Drew had to work on a textbook scavenger hunt together which took us to the end of class. The bell rang and I stood and shoved my stuff into my tote.

"We're free!!" exclaimed Drew as he stretched out his long tan limbs showing off his toned biceps. Very nice.. I giggled and linked my arm with his.

"Yes, I believe we are my friend" I replied as we walked toward the parking lot. He walked me up to my car and opened my door once I unlocked it.

"Whoo Bells, sweet ride." he said approvingly while giving me a thumbs up.

I laughed. "I try Drew, I try." I popped my collar and smiled up at him as he returned the gesture and let out a chuckle.

But the smile began to fade and he began to shift from foot to foot and scratch the back of his neck. Where did the nervousness come from?

"Whats up Drew?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing B. Just wondering if I could have your number. So I could you know, text you and stuff." He said it so timidly you would think he confessed to stealing. I smiled brightly and pulled out my phone out of my pocket.

"Of course. I'll put your in my phone too. Kay?" he nodded and let out a breath I hadn't realized he was holding. I laughed internally.

After we exchanged numbers we hugged with a promise to text each other later and went out separate ways. I got in my car, put it in drive and immediately turned the radio on. I backed out of my parking space and drove in the direction of my house trying to remember the surroundings I passed on my way to school this morning. I pulled into the driveway. Emmett's jeep wasn't here yet, my guess was he was with Rose. I unlocked the door and ran up to my room and plopped onto my bed. I pulled out my cell to be met with 3 missed calls and 1 text from Alice. I checked the text first.

_From: Alice_

_Hey B! Your probably already home now, haven't seen my bestie since lunch! :[ Anyways, how was your complete first day at FHS?? Meet any guys? Spill Swan! Text me back when you get this. love you. :]_

_-Ali._

I smiled to myself. I was glad I found such great friends this early in the game. Thanks Emmett for your simply amazing choice in friends. I pressed reply.

_To: Alice._

_Hey. :] I know. I was kinda escorted out of the building after school so I didn't have time to scan the crowded as halls for your mini self. Love you though! :] But yeah, it was cool I guess. Except for Tanya. You wont believe what she did in class today. Speaking of class, my history teacher is quite…interesting, to say the least. Oh, and I made a new friend. His name is Drew. Know him? Anyways, he's really cool, great guy. Talented too. He's also my partner in music class. Yeah. But I know this text was probably to vague and you'll probably want details. :p so, ask away! Love you too Ali._

_- B._

I set my phone down on my end table and went to go change into more comfortable clothes. My jeans were feeling ultra tight the moment. I made my over to closet and settled on a red camisole with my black Soffee's.

I felt better immediately. I headed toward the mirror intending to brush out the knots that had made formed throughout the day. Only to see that my hair had completely curled up, and wasn't wavy like it was before. I don't know when that happened. But it was cute, so I left it alone. My phone chimed from across the room. I dove on my bed, and grabbed it of f the table. It was Alice.

_From: Alice_

_Damn right I want more details! Such as, why is your teacher "interesting" , what exactly did Tanya say, and yes I know Drew! Drew Stiller right? Cute ass motherfucker! Girllll, If I didn't have Jazz, I'd tap that. ;] ALL details about him. Please and thank yous! :]_

_P.S. The gang's coming to your house in like and hour. Which includes..Edward. Sorry, but don't blame me, Emmett invited him. That's what you get when you don't tell your brother things. :p _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit.

I really do not want that egotistical, rude, arrogant, sexy ass, boy in my house. I groaned and pressed the reply button.

_To: Alice._

_Well, my teacher is to say the least..damn right GORGEOUS. His name is Mr. Sterling. And my is he beautiful. And get this, I think he tried to flirt with me. Before you ask, I'm just going to tell you. Okay, so he was calling roll and when he got to my name he was all like "Mm, Isabella huh? That's a beautiful name. Fits you perfectly." Then he winked. Weird huh? Then he forgot to call Tanya's name and she was all like "you need to remember my name" and he challenged her with " I know, I can't go around calling you blonde with the face can I." and she was like " no, because you'll be screaming it later." and his response wasn't very appropriate, it had to have broke some teacher code or some shit. But I'll tell you that when you and Rose come over. And as for Drew. Nothing happened, he's just a great guy and he asked me for my number and called me gorgeous..but that's it. :] And I'm so telling Jasper that you said that. :p kidding my dear. _

_And as for your ass-wipe brother. I don't care, the bitch can come over. Doesn't mean I'm talking to him. See you later home skillet. :]_

_-B._

I smiled and clicked send. Oh yeah, this year _will_ be interesting.

* * *

_**Whoo! That was a long one. Hope yall liked it. Maybe you'll even like it as much as I liked NEW MOON!! :] :] Ha, no that's not likely, but that was the best movie I've ever seen in my life. No joke. It was phenomenal and MUCHHH better than Twilight. Chris Weitz, is a force to be reckoned with. I applaud him. Did you guys like it?? And did any of you switch teams while watching this movie? I almosttttt switched to Team Jacob, but I just love Edward too much, so I settled it by being Team Switzerland like I used to be. :] Lol. **_

_**Anyways, REVIEW!! And you will receive the drama filled chapters I have ahead. Cause I have alottt of possible drama cooking up in this cranium of mine. :p and once again, THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 100 REVIEWS!!!!! :D :D I was SO happy when I saw that. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Well actually now I'm at 105 reviews so that's even better, KEEP GOING! Reviews make my day! :] SO many people have added me to their fave author list and their fave story list and story alerts, and I've gotten many hits. :] Imagined if all of them reviewed too?? -wink wink- ;) but I still love all of yall. Very much so. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling and let you go REVIEW! Please? Hehe. :] **_

_**Have an amazing Thanksgiving yall. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**You know I love you, **_

_**Xoxo, Bella. :] **_


	17. Lets Play Nice

**AN: I'M BAAAACKKKKKK! i am not even gonna try to apologize for my crazyyyy gap in between updating...almost a year.. okay maybe i am gonna try. i am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! i have been unbelievably busy, but i am back for good and i will be seriously updating! As long as you guys REVIEW! So i'm not gonna keep you away from the chapter read away!**

**i absolutely love yall, i swear i do**

**Bells. :]**

Chapter 16

15 minutes later I heard Emmett's jeep pull up in the driveway. _How did he fit everyone into that one damn car? That had to be against some law. _ I got up and walked over to my vanity to make sure i was presentable. I mean, just because I didn't like Edward half the time doesn't mean I can't look my best around him right?

_Yeah..that didn't make much sense Bella. _

I had just finished racking a brush through my long curls when i heard the front door close. I set the brush down and skipped my way down the steps praying i didn't somehow slip.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed from the sofa. "You look so cute! Is that your natural hair?"

My head was started to thump with all that squealing.

I walked over and engulfed her in a hug which was eagerly returned. _Damn this girl has grip! _ I regained my breath before answering her question.

"Yep, this is how it normally is before i torture it with my trusty flat iron." I finally surveyed my living room which was now filled with my friends. I waved.

"Hey guys!" I made my way around the room giving them hugs as well, no favorites played here.

I was met with "hey Bella"s and returned hugs. It was funny how everyone had their own way of hugging. Rosalie's was fierce, but gentler than Alice's, Jaspers was very gentle but strong at the same time, and Emmett's was just suffocating. It's as if their hugs reflected their personalities. I scanned the room for the uninvited Cullen, sure enough there he was in his sex god glory, leaning up against my wall. I gave him a simple nod. I still haven't forgiven him for that shit he pulled in the music room today. Bitch.

"Well Bella, i think you should leave it like that more often! It's beautiful" Alice sang while running her hands through my locks. I swear I even heard her mutter _"so soft" _during her strokes. I giggled and felt my infamous blush heat up my cheeks. I've never received so many compliments ever. In Arizona, i mean a few boys thought i was attractive, but here is a whole different animal.

"Thanks Alice. Maybe I'll wear it curly more often." i replied while heading toward the refrigerator. "Yall want anything to drink?" I asked while pouring myself a glass of Sprite, aka the only soda I will drink. I'll have to thank Charlie for stocking up later.

"Yes please!" replied everyone but Edward. I shook my head. I need to stop focusing on what he does, or doesn't do. He's a jerk and I tried to make my peace with him. He wants to act like a 5 year old, so be it. I poured four glasses, put them on the tray and carried them out into the living room. The only problem I couldn't get to the couch without passing Edward and his unwavering emerald stare because he refused to sit. Why come if all you were gonna do is act childish?

"Are you gonna sit, or just stand and stare at me all day?" I asked my tone cold. I didn't care. I was tried of him fucking with me. His eyes froze over, and squinted.

"Well Isabella, you didn't offer me a drink. How rude." He sneered while looking dead into my brown eyes. I almost blushed, but i fought hard against it. Why did he have to be so rude? So insensitive. Everyone else got along fine with me, he was the only one causing problems. It's bad enough he was a douche, but to top it off he was absolutely gorgeous. On one hand i wanted to punch him, on the other i wanted to make out with him. Ugh.

But i wouldn't fall for him and I wouldn't let him get me down. I had my best friend moving into town, a group of great new friends, a chance at a better relationship with my father.. so many things that were so much more important than Edward and his mood issues. So i would be nice. I would be the exact of opposite of what he expected of me. I'd be the better person. Starting now.

I took a deep breath and planted my most genuine smile on my face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I called out and asked if anyone wanted anything. But I'll gladly go back and get you a glass." As i turned around to head back in the kitchen I swear i saw his jaw go slack and he glanced around in surprise. I smiled to myself.

You won't win this Cullen. You won't win.

I returned with another glass on the tray. "Here you go Edward" gesturing for him to pick one. He lifted the glass with hesitation, as if he was wondering what I may have done to it. I giggled. "I didn't poison you, or spit in your glass Edward. I promise." I threw him a brilliant smile as I continued into the living room to give the rest of the gang their drink.

"Here ya go guys, sorry about the wait." I huffed as i plopped down on the heavely sofa. Oo, a LazyBoy..nice splurge Charlie. The gang all offered their "no worries" as they began to sip on their sodas and continued watching whatever they had turned to on the tv which I just reconized as Jersey Shore. Ha, that show is crazy. Entertaining, but crazy. Emmett reached over for the remote and switched off the tv and turned to face us.

"Okay. Enough Snooki time, how was everyones day? Anything new?" He asked while munching on a bag of chips that must've been sitting in here the whole time. Mm, looks tasty. I reached over and grabbed myself a handful of chips and daintily stuffed them in my mouth. "How was your first day Bella? Anyone I need to beat up?"

I decided to omit the whole situation with Edward today in music. Another step in the "be nice" plan. I don't wanna continue to be the indirect source of drama in the circle. I'm lucky they so readily accepted me, I wasn't gonna screw things up. I swallowed the chip I was chewing and replied. "Mm, everything was pretty good. Everyone was relatively nice to me. Well, except Tanya and her clan, but I can handle them bitches." I replied as i put my straw to my mouth to take a sip. Ah, how i love Sprite.

"Well that's just dandy Bells. I'm glad things are coming along nicely. I'd hate to have to cut a bitch." he said with a straight face but cracked a smile which completely revealed his way too cute dimples. Ah, how I love my brother.

Alice soon piped in after she finished sucking the last bit of her soda out the glass.

"Yeah i'm so happy Bella. You fit in so well with me and Rosie." she wiped away a fake tear. "We love you Bellsie Boo!" she squealed as she fell into with open arms and squeezed. Rosalie soon followed suit and i felt like i was in a sandwich of love. I hugged back and confessed my love as well. "I love yall too. I'm so grateful for you guys."

After a few minutes of pure girl sappiness, we pulled apart to see Edward finally sitting on the couch. He looked so unsure of himself, like he didn't belong. And to be honest, in this situation, he really didn't. But I remembered my plan and decided to make him belong.

"You don't wanna join this sap fest Edward? Isn't being engulfed by multiple girls a guys a wet dream?" I said jokingly as i began to tie my hair up into a ponytail.

"Don't" Edward blurted out. I looked around in confusion trying to figure out what he was trying to prevent.

"Your hair." He tried to clarify. What was wrong with my hair? I looked down at it. It looked fine, shiny actually. I shook my head still confused. He cleared his throat.

"I mean don't put up your hair. It's really pretty down." He stammered out and found anything to look at but me. The room had taken and a pregnant silence. Rosalie was looking around, Ali was inspecting her nails, Jasper was looking at Edward, and Emmett was glaring at Edward. Oh God. It was was my turn to clear my throat. Play it cool Bella.

"Oh you think? Thanks Edward." I smiled at him and picked up the remote.

"More Jersey Shore shall we?" I clicked the TV back on and drowned out my confusion with Snooki's ditzy babbling.

He will not win this. I wont let him.

**REVIEW PLEASE! AT LEAST 10 MORE AND I'LL BE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER UBERRR SOON!**

**pinky promise.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**

**Toodle Loo Dolls,**

**Bells.**


End file.
